What Horcrux?
by Hawk Wood
Summary: Ever wonder how, if basilisk venom destroys horcruxes, that Harry still has a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar? Here is how it might have really happened. No real ships, though may turn into an H/Hr. Note, this is NOT a Super!Mega!Powerful!Godlike!Harry. Upped the rating to be on the safe side. Amelia B. as new guardian, both kinds. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.**

**What Horcrux? Chapter 1**

A/N: Always wondered how, if basilisk venom and/or phoenix tears destroyed a horcrux and the container, how the heck did the so-called horcrux in Harry's scar survive the Chamber of Secrets.

**Takes place right after Harry kills the Basilisk, saving Fan-Girl Stalker Ginny Weasley.**

**A/N2: **§words§ means speaking parseltongue

Harry groaned, as his eyes fluttered open, he heard an unearthly scream, as he focused on what was going on around him, he saw that he had the basilisk fang in his hand and Tom Riddle was saying something in the background he was having trouble understanding.

Harry focused on the diary in front of him and pulled it closer. He heard Tom Riddle lamenting that Phoenix tears will heal nearly everything then protesting as Harry looked at the diary and the fang in his hand and then stabbed the diary.

Riddle shrieked and then, as Harry focused on him, noting the diary was spilling ink, almost as if it were bleeding from a mortal wound. Riddle disappeared in swaths, like someone wiping an eraser over a blackboard until he disappeared with an unearthly scream, just like he'd heard when he came to while Fawkes, the Phoenix was crying into his basilisk bite wound.

With a groan, surprised he was still alive and feeling better than he had a right to, Harry reached into the basilisk's maw and surprisingly easily, pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor.

He heard a groan and looked over, seeing Ginny was waking up, but paler than her normally white skinned and freckled complexion. "Fawkes," Harry said, hoarsely, "please take her to the hospital wing, and collect her brother and that idiot DADA teacher and take them there, too. Then come back and get me, please. I need to rest for a few minutes."

Fawkes let out a trill that sounded affirmative, gripped the semi-conscious Weaselette and flamed out. Harry looked at the basilisk carcass and nearly passed out when he saw the size. He walked over and picked up his wand and Ginny's, noticing that his no longer felt like an extension of his arm. Shrugging, he stuck them in a pocket and looked around. He saw that the mouth to Salazar Slytherin's statue was still open and there appeared to be a deep chamber, deeper than would be needed even for that monster basilisk.

He wandered toward the opening and, as he stepped through, lights came on, the same green torches as in the Chamber. He wiped his forehead and saw blood on his hand, feeling for his scar, aside from it bleeding a bit, it no longer felt swollen and inflamed.

His mind also seemed more clear, thought processes moving quickly, not the seeming glacial pace from before, especially around Ron. As he looked around, he realized that Ron didn't really like him, but hung around him because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

He saw, then investigated a couple of doors, they wouldn't open. He concentrated on a snake and spoke §Open§

The door opened and lights came on. He was in a library, hundreds of books. He didn't want to touch them, figuring they were extremely old and probably very fragile. He smirked to himself, Hermione would probably soak her knickers down here. He may not be the brightest bulb in the light fixture, but he'd knicked enough of Dudley's dirty magazines, and, unlike his pig of a cousin, actually read them, in addition to ogling the pictures. Not that he was experienced, but he was well read.

He shrugged, walked out and spoke §Close§, turning to the other door he spoke, §Open§, and it opened, showing a room full of gems, gold and a sword in a green scabbard, green leather, silver decorations and a silver wrapped, emerald green grip.

Oddly, something drove him to reach and pick up the sword, setting Gryffindor's sword down, Harry drew the sword from it's scabbard, and, aside from a curve, making it eerily similar to a Japanese katana, it was clear that it was a brother to the Gryffindor broadsword style blade.

§Who disturbs my chamber? § a voice hissed out.

Harry looked around wildly and saw a portrait, looking more like him with 30 or 40 years more age than the monkey faced statue at the entrance to this chamber. Hearing parseltongue, Harry answered in it, §Who are you? §

§I am Salazar Slytherin, these are my chambers, now, who are you?§

§I am Harry James Potter, second year student. §

§What are you doing in my Chamber and how did you get here? §

§I was saving my friend's sister from Tom Riddle, calling himself Heir of Slytherin and using the name Lord Voldemort. A very evil wizard. §

§How is it you speak parseltongue? §

§Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't know, and since I was raised by muggles, no one knows how, but accuse me of being the Heir because I'm a parselmouth. §

§No doubt, accusing you of being a dark wizard, § Slytherin hissed, disgustedly. §Only here, in Britain, are parselmouths automatically labeled dark. In other parts of the world, India, especially, they are revered for the ability to control serpents so they need not be killed and yet keep the farmers and villagers safe. §

Harry nodded, then yawned, for some reason, he felt extremely tired.

§Did you chop Sshassha's head off? Only that will really kill her. §

Harry shook his head, §I stabbed her through the roof of her mouth with Gryffindor's sword while she was biting me, getting a fang in my arm. The fang broke off and I know I was dying, I heard an unearthly scream as I opened my eyes and saw Fawkes crying into the wound. Fawkes had blinded her after Tom Riddle told her to kill me. §

Slytherin sighed, §She, like Fawkes, is supposed to be a protector of the school, to protect the students, not harm them. §

§I guess Riddle managed to get control of her when he opened the Chamber about fifty years ago, ending with one student killed. She now haunts the entrance in the second floor girl's loo. Why did you ask if I cut her head off? §

§She'll regenerate, she's nearly immortal. I hope, though, that Riddle's control is broken. If you take my picture out to her, if she's still living, but in a healing trance, she'll hear my voice. §

Harry nodded and took the picture off the wall. §Pick up both swords, the Slytherin sword is now yours by conquest, and you ARE the Heir of Slytherin, now. §

Harry looked confused but carried the portrait out to the other chamber.

§Sshassha, if you can hear me, you will obey Harry James Potter, the one you bit, he is now my Heir and your master. Do you understand? §

Holding his breath, Harry thought he heard a faint "Yesssss" in parseltongue.

Facing the portrait, Harry sat down, exhausted, §I need to return to the school soon, they'll think I'm dead of I don't. §

§Can you take me with you? I'll teach you how to shrink and expand me, so I can fit in a pocket. §

Harry nodded, and Salazar described how to shrink his portrait without damage, and it would still allow Salazar to listen in without being detected. Harry practiced on a couple of rocks, finding, except that his wand didn't feel right, He could do magic much easier.

Shrinking Salazar's portrait, then putting the resulting small portrait in his robe pocket, he thought for a moment, then quietly said "Fawkes." A moment later, Fawkes flamed in and agreed to take him to the infirmary. Grabbing a tail feather, Fawkes then flamed out and appeared in the infirmary where Harry promptly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.**

What Horcrux? Chapter 2

**A/N: What started out as a short, one shot has turned into a short novella, perhaps. Only a couple or three chapters, trying to figure out why, according to Canon, if Basilisk venom destroys a horcrux and it's container, Harry would still have a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar after surviving a basilisk bite AND tears of the Phoenix, both of which would destroy something that evil.**

**A/N2: Wow! Five reviews in less than 12 hours! I'm glad most of you like it. I'll attempt to keep up the good work. Here's another installment. The updates will not be on a regular schedule, but will happen.**

Harry opened his eyes to bright sunlight and the first thing he saw, oddly clearly, as he didn't have his glasses on, was a pair of cinnamon colored eyes that he last saw just before she was petrified.

Harry was stunned by the first words out of her mouth, "What happened to your scar, Harry? It's barely noticeable."

"And this is a bad thing?" Harry asked, stunned. He gestured and a hand mirror floated into his hand. Ignoring the shocked look on Hermione's face, Harry looked and saw, indeed, without the blood and grime he picked up in the Chamber, his scar was now a thin, zigzag line, only slightly lighter than his skin, hardly noticeable.

"Hmmm, guess there was something always irritating it. And, the low grade headache I've had as long as I can remember is gone."

Harry didn't mention that he remembered a lot if things he didn't remember, if that made sense. He sensed something and stated, "Incoming."

Looking over at the door, he saw the Headmaster breeze in through the door like a royal retainer or Peer.

"Harry, my boy, good to see you awake," Dumbledore began.

"What do you want, Headmaster?" Harry asked in a bored monotone.

"I would like to ask what happened, and why you went without a teacher."

"Why not ask your DADA professor," Harry stated, "after all, he was just going to_ Obliviate_ Ron and me, then let Ginevra die, then write a book on how he fought the Monster in the Chamber, but the three of us were victims before he managed to heroically run away. How he knew the attacker was a Basilisk and he was just waiting for the right time to conquer it."

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked.

"He told us, just before he tried to _Obliviate_ us using Ron's Spello-taped wand. It backfired and the explosion caved the roof in and wiped his mind. Headmaster, if you REALLY want to know about your choice for DADA, read ALL of his books and plot the dates, as well as the spells allegedly used. You'll find out, not only are the dates and places impossible, but the alleged spells are not actual spells. He couldn't even handle Cornish Pixies. _Peskipiski Pesternomi_, the alleged spell he tried to use is nothing at all."

"Not to mention, leaving the classroom and expecting Second Years to clean up his mess," Hermione said, with a blush, remembering her crush at the beginning of the year.

"Before we go any further, Headmaster, I'd like the Aurors here before I tell my story," Harry said, "because I was attacked by a member of YOUR staff. Again. If there is a law broken, I want the attacker to face charges."

"That won't be necessary," Dumbledore began, when Harry interrupted him.

"Headmaster, in the Muggle world, if a teacher attacked a student, he or she would be arrested and held while the incident was investigated. If warranted, the teacher would be tried, and if convicted, would not only face prison, but loss of their teaching license and forbidden from ever teaching again. And, to say further, what Snape does to me and three fourths of the school would have had him in prison since the day I started."

Dumbledore shook his head, sadly, "Harry, you must treat _Professor_ Snape with the respect his position requires."

"When he shows me the respect that ANY student should get from their teacher, then apologizes in front of ALL the school in the Main Hall, THEN I'll start to respect him. Not until then."

"Can't you let bygones be bygones? Dumbledore asked.

"Can't he get it through his greasy haired skull I AM NOT MY FATHER! He began this, Headmaster, not me. He will need to end it. Once he does, AND starts actually teaching, instead of putting the instructions on the board with a nasty BEGIN, then snarling when asked a question by three quarters of the school who are not Slytherins, then he might start getting some respect from those not in Slytherin," Harry ranted. He closed his eyes and turned away from the Headmaster. "Please go away, I'm very tired."

"You must tell me what happened in the Chamber," Dumbledore said.

"When the Aurors are here, not before," Harry answered.

"Harry, I insist….." Dumbledore insisted.

Madam Pomfrey interrupted, "Headmaster, let him rest, he is still suffering from his magical core being nearly drained, magical exhaustion takes a while to return from. I will bar you from the Hospital Wing if you don't leave now."

"Now, Mr. Potter, please let me check you," She ran her wand over Harry and didn't seem to like what she saw. She conjured a parchment and quill and cast a different spell. The quill began writing and went on for a long time.

As this was happening, Harry asked Hermione. "Would you take Hedwig, and send a note with her to the DMLE, and, isn't one of the students here related to the Head of the DMLE? Can you find them and ask how to contact them the fastest way? And, much as I hate to do it, tell them that the Boy Who Lived," he stated with a grimace, "was attacked again, and nothing is being done by the Headmaster or any other staff about it. Please emphasize the again."

Hermione nodded and slipped out, noticing that Madam Pomfrey's eyes seemed to be bugging out at what she was seeing as the quill kept writing.

Hermione found a parchment and quill and wrote a letter to the director of the DMLE. She knew Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, was smart, so she simply asked her to take it to the Head of the DMLE. Hedwig hooted and nodded, then flew off faster than Hermione ever witnessed before, as she seemed to understand the urgency.

Back in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey seemed about to faint when the quill started on a second roll of parchment, before completing nearly the entire roll.

Harry saw the shocked look on her face and, asked for a copy, just in case. She nodded, not thinking anything about it, making a copy of each scroll. Harry secreted them under his pillow, then asked Hermione to hide them for him, stating he didn't want them to conveniently disappear, as so many other reports have. Hermione started to protest, once she read them, wanting to give them to Dumbledore, but something in his expression stopped her. She slid them into her jumper, knowing that no teacher would search there.

He asked a question with his eyes and Hermione nodded affirmative. "Hedwig?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled, "Good. Nothing will stop her."

"Now," Hermione asked, "what really happened while I was petrified and while you were down there?"

"I really am tired, Hermione, I promise you'll find out, please be patient until DMLE gets here, I don't want to tell it more than once." Hermione nodded and took his hand and held it as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.**

What Horcrux? Chapter 3

**A/N: What started out as a short, one shot has turned into a short novella, perhaps. Only a couple or three chapters, trying to figure out why, according to Canon, if Basilisk venom destroys a horcrux and it's container, Harry would still have a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar after surviving a basilisk bite AND tears of the Phoenix, both of which would destroy something that evil.**

Harry woke up to voices arguing outside of the Hospital Wing, mostly Dumbledore's voice protesting the presence of Madam Bones from the DMLE.

He looked at Hermione and asked her to have Madam Pomfrey let anyone but Dumbledore and Snape in until he'd talked to Madam Bones. "Remember, Hermione, you are a victim here, too." She nodded and walked over to Madam Pomfrey's door, waking her.

Madam Pomfrey was rather annoyed at the Headmaster and agreed to Hermione's request. She went to the door and blocked all but Madam Bones and the Aurors with her from entering. She asked Madam Bones to block the door until she, Pomfrey, asked her to unseal them. Madam Bones agreed, posting an Auror at the door with orders to stun, disable and bind anyone trying to break through the door. The Auror agreed with a nasty grin, Harry got the feeling that if Snape tried to break in, the Auror would use an excess of zeal in stopping him.

Harry pointed this out to Hermione with a nasty smile, "Must be a former student of Snape's, you think?"

Hermione nodded, but didn't smile, her programming to go running to an authority figure, any authority figure wasn't quite gone, yet.

"I am Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said the older woman, reddish grey hair, monocle screwed into one eye and obviously athletic, though her years at a desk were beginning to show. "I received a frantic owl requesting my presence, and stating that my niece, Susan, had been in danger, but the problem was taken care of, not by the Headmaster or any staff member, but a Second year student. You, correct?"

"Yes, Madam, the Basilisk is dead, as is the former shade of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort." He watched as all present, except Hermione and himself, flinched at the name.

Madam Bones was speechless for a moment. "Basilisk? Shade of V…v…Voldemort?"

Harry nodded and told her, in detail that something had been petrifying students, that Dumbledore said not to worry, as Madam Sprout was growing Mandrake roots at his request…. Almost as if he'd known they'd be needed, since it hadn't been done in over 20 years, previously. Harry smirked inwardly as he saw the expression harden on Madam Bones' face.

Harry continued, explaining that he'd heard a voice no one else could, then asked her to keep this to herself, admitted he was a Parselmouth, and Hermione figured out that the big snake had to be a Basilisk. Madam Bones' face paled.

He continued, describing the fact that Hermione was one of the six students and one ghost and one cat had been petrified and neither Dumbledore of Snape had been able to reverse it.

Harry took a break and asked, "Are Mandrake roots that hard to purchase, Madam Bones?"

"Yes, but not difficult, just expensive," she replied.

"Hmmm, I wonder why the Headmaster didn't have the Potions Master purchase them from school funds, since this was a school wide threat." Harry stated, innocently.

Madam Bones' expression hardened, "Yes, I wonder myself. Please continue."

He went on to tell that Hermione had figured it out and headed to the library to verify, but had been petrified on the way back, along with a Ravenclaw Prefect. The only reason they were alive was because Hermione had insisted on using a mirror to peer around corners.

He went on to tell her he'd found the page torn from a book in her hand and was on his way to tell his Head of House, when the announcement came to return to the common rooms. He ran into the teachers on his way there and found them looking at the sign that stated "Her body shall lie in the Chamber forever."

He got their attention, told them it was a Basilisk and he was certain he knew where the Chamber entrance was. At this time, Professor Lockhart showed up, and found out what was going on, although he had been pretty much oblivious previously.

Harry described how pale and nervous the teacher was when he was told he was expected to take care of the problem.

By this time, his friend, Ron Weasley, had found that his little sister, the only female Weasley in seven generations, was missing.

At this time, watching Madams Bones and Pomfrey turn whiter and whiter, he asked for a glass of water, as he was still tired and thirsty from all the talking. Madam Pomfrey put the glass on his bedside table, and as he rolled onto his side to get the glass, Madam Bones saw the scars on his back and rear and legs, she drew in a breath, knowing how something like that usually happened, but made a mental note to ask after Harry was done.

As he rolled back from sating his thirst, she saw the still inflamed scar from the Basilisk fang. Steeling herself, and making another mental note,

Harry continued, telling about how they chased down Lockhart and found him packing and planning on running away. Disarming him easily, they forced him to accompany them, as Ron wasn't going to let his sister die if he could help it.

Taking him to the Second floor girl's loo, known as Moaning Myrtle's loo, they entered.

Asking Myrtle how she died, she told them that all she heard was a boy speaking something, like hisses, then she opened up her stall and last thing she saw was a pair of big, yellow eyes.

By now, Madams Bones and Pomfrey were almost as white as the sheet on Harry's bed.

He went on to describe how they found, then he opened the passageway to the Chamber. Telling how they shoved Lockhart first, then followed. Somehow, he's managed to get Ron's Spello-taped wand from him, telling them how he was going to write a new book on how he tried to find the monster, but couldn't and the girl had perished, in spite of his best efforts.

This was when he attempted to _Obliviate_ Ron and him, and the spell backfired and pretty much appeared to wipe his own mind. It caused an explosion that dropped part of the ceiling between them and Harry, forcing him to continue by himself. He described the shed skin and the actual door to the Chamber and how he opened it.

He continued, telling them of what happened next and how, armed with a phoenix, the Sorting Hat and Gryffindor's sword, he nearly died, killing the basilisk, getting a fang full of poison in his arm for his trouble, and the fact he was nearly dying. He described hearing the scream just before he stabbed the diary, the cause of this entire thing, and hearing the scream again. He had resigned himself to dying and was almost annoyed when it didn't happen, being able to escape the Dursleys, the wizarding world who turned on him at the drop of a newspaper article, and would finally be reunited with his parents.

By this time, all the ladies and the Aurors were in tears, he was having trouble breathing with Hermione seemingly permanently attached to his side and hugging him hard.

He mentioned how he'd sent Fawkes to take Ginny, Ron and what was left of Lockhart back to populated parts of the castle, but Fawkes cried into the wound, first, healing the hole the Basilisk fang had put in his arm. He also noted that the phoenix tears appeared to have neutralized the poison and, at first, the thought, had annoyingly, saved him from dying.

Madam Pomfrey had pulled up her notes and consulted them. "Well, the venom is neutralized, but still there. Phoenix tears can only do so much. Freely given, they will heal nearly anything, as well as neutralized poisons better than a bezoar. However, it means that you'll have to have specifically brewed potions to account for this from now on."

Harry looked resigned, "Great, something else to make me different from everyone else. Can you have someone, besides Snape, brew them? I hear his complaining about me enough, if he has to brew potions specifically for me, I'll have to endure even more verbal abuse from him."

Madam Bones looked up sharply, "He verbally abuses you?"

"Madam, he verbally abuses everyone NOT in Slytherin. Your niece and everyone from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor will agree. But me, because of something my FATHER did to him nearly 20 years ago, he goes out of his way to make my potions class a living hell."

She glanced at Hermione, who had been attached to his side like a leech, and, surprisingly, not a word was uttered by her, nodded in agreement. "He hates all the other houses, but especially Gryffindor, since both Harry's father and he are there. Taking points for breathing loudly or asking about something not clear in the instructions or the textbook, unless it's a Slytherin asking."

"Why did you ask for DMLE?" Madam Bones asked.

"I don't feel safe, and don't think any student here is safe anymore. Hell, I'd rather be mistreated by my relatives rather than be here any more. Three times in my first year I was nearly killed by Voldemort, and again this year. Dumbledore says this is the safest place in Britain. Strange that I feel safer with my abusive relatives than at Hogwarts."

"We'll get to this abuse in a moment, what do you mean, you were nearly killed by Him three times your first year?"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.

What Horcrux? Chapter 4

**A/N: What started out as a short, one shot has turned into a short novella, perhaps. Only a couple or three chapters, trying to figure out why, according to Canon, if Basilisk venom destroys a horcrux and it's container, Harry would still have a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar after surviving a basilisk bite AND tears of the Phoenix, both of which would destroy something that evil.**

**A/N2: I thank all my readers for their kind reviews, and for a couple of thoughtful and thought provoking reviews. I appreciate the reviews and wish them to keep coming, however, I am not a review slut, and will NEVER hold an update hostage for reviews. While all reviews are welcome, suggestions on improvements or ideas to add are welcome, even flames if you have the 'stones' to sign your name to them are welcome. Unsigned flames will be deleted. If you don't have an account and wish to sign your reviews, it's a simple, no obligation process to get an account. One advantage is being able to save your favorite stories and authors to an easy to access list. It's how I started before being inspired to adopt an abandoned story and attempt to add to it, then begin writing my own, original stories based on the works of JKR, and someday, may even branch out to other genres.**

**On with the story.**

Harry proceeded to tell Madam Pomfrey and Madam Bones the events of the first year, including that the "protections" guarding the stone were so complicated that three First years had little trouble bypassing them, forcing him to, finally, end up facing Professor Quirrel with Voldemort's face protruding from the back of his head.

Madam Bones was steaming mad by now and looked toward the door, give all indications she wanted to tear Dumbledore apart with her bare hands.

Madam Pomfrey interrupted her and handed her copies of his medical scan. Harry watched while she read it, face going pale, then livid, back to pale, and so on.

"Mr. Potter," Madam Bones began.

"Please call me Harry," he interrupted.

"Harry, this report here shows that you have suffer from many childhood traumas and long term malnutrition. The latest appears to be from this last summer."

"Oh, that," he answered flatly, "well, my relatives, rather than working me like a slave while my fat cousin sat on his huge behind, locked me in my new room with seven locks, a cat flap to pass food through, bars on the window and a padlock on my owl's cage. If I was lucky, they remembered to feed me once a week or so, and let me out for the loo twice a day before locking me back up with all of my school things locked in the cupboard under the stairs, formerly, my bedroom, until I got my Hogwarts letter… which they tried their best to keep from me. It wasn't until Hagrid delivered my letter in person, then took me to Diagon Alley to get my school things that they agreed, more out of fear than anything, to let me go."

Madam Bones nodded, Harry noted she had a quill writing down everything and there was a good sized pile of parchments on the floor.

"I need to ask some questions, Harry. I noticed then you turned to get water that you have may more scars than could be accounted for by Quidditch. The report also mentioned many broken bones as well as the fact that the bones in one arm had recently been Vanished and regrown."

Harry sighed, "That last was thanks to a bludger, the aforementioned Lockhart and Madam Pomfrey. My arm was broken by a bludger, against the protests of everyone there, including myself, Lockhart claimed he could fix my arm and, whatever he did, vanished all the bones in my arm. Madam Pomfrey fixed it with Skele-Grow." He shuddered, remembering the particularly foul taste of that potion.

Madam Bones nodded knowingly, "Can you tell me when your relatives beat you, and with what?"

"It might be easier to tell you when they weren't. Last summer. And when I wasn't locked in the cupboard, not getting fed. When I was fed, it was table scraps, assuming any were left, since my uncle and my cousin had rather large appetites. And they seemed to like my cooking, it was the only time they left me alone when I was outside of my cupboard."

Madam Bones looked a bit livid again. "Can you give memories of some of these occasions? As well as your fight with the Basilisk and encounter with Quirrel last year?"

"Give memories?" Harry and Hermione both asked.

"Copies of memories can be made, and then played back in a pensieve, allowing another to watch the memory."

Harry watched Hermione perk up at the mention of new magic. "Umm," he said, "I didn't know you could do that. What does it entail? Is it painful?"

"No, I'll show you. Concentrate of the memory from the incident with the Basilisk and try to think of the entire episode. Let me know when you think you have it."

Harry nodded and concentrated. After a few minutes, he nodded again and felt a wand at his head, he opened his eyes and saw a greyish blob with other strings being pulled away. Madam Pomfrey handed Madam Bones a vial, she shook the memory into the vial and capped and sealed it.

"How about the encounter last year?" asked Madam Bones. Harry nodded and concentrated again. Oddly, it seemed easier this time. Opening his eyes, he nodded again, and watched the memory get pulled and put into another vial.

"Can you give me a few memories from your relatives' treatment of you?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes ma'am, how many, and how bad do you want them?" Harry asked, tiredly. He was tired of hiding, and if it meant he wouldn't have to go there again, he'd make them look as bad as possible. He could only hope that it would do some good. He heard sniffling and looked, seeing Hermione's pale face and tear streaked cinnamon colored eyes.

He had noticed when he was remembering so his memories could be copied that he seemed to have much better recall and clarity, almost as if he'd had something interfering with his learning and memory before. He also noticed that he seemed to be in much better control over his anger and resentment, and now considered most of the school thinking he was the Heir of Slytherin laughable. It still hurt in a distant, dull way.

Harry copied memory after memory of his so-called life with the Dursleys, the very first one was of the summer between first and second year, the lack of food, bars on the window, the seven locks on the door and the barely adequate twice daily releases for him to use the loo. Then he began going back, incident by incident as Madam Bones conjured vial after vial. He felt Madam Bones touch his shoulder, flinching, to get his attention. That's when he noticed that Madam Bones, Madam Pomfrey, Hermione and himself were in tears. Glancing over, he even noticed the Auror was sniffling suspiciously.

"Madam Bones," Harry began, before taking a deep, steadying breath, "I've seen what the Daily Prophet does with news and would really prefer this not be plastered all over the paper. If there is any way my life with my relatives can be kept out of the papers, then please do your best. As for what's happened here at Hogwarts, I'd rather it be slanted in the nastiest possible way against the people who have destroyed any childhood I might have had, Dumbledore and his cronies, as well as Voldemort."

"I'll do everything I can to ensure that," Madam Bones said, "On another matter, when did the Goblins say you could learn of your heritage?"

"Heritage?" Harry asked. "I only know that I am the son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, who, according to my relatives, were drunken drug users and wastrels who died in a drunken driving car wreck that was their fault and that was where I got this scar." Harry pointed to the mark that everyone knew, his lightning bolt shaped scar that Hermione said was much less noticeable.

He heard a surprised sound from Madam Pomfrey and she looked closer. She ran a diagnostic on it and stated the dark magic that had surrounded and imbued it was gone.

Harry, Madam Bones and Hermione stared at her and Madam Bones asked before anyone else did, "If you knew it was imbued with dark magic, why did you not do something about it or call in a specialist if you could do nothing about it?"

"Because Albus said there was nothing to worry…..", she answered, slowly coming to a stop after this, then turning a very embarrassed red then an angry red, which Harry flinched away from, then a dead white as she realized what most likely happened.

Madam Bones noted the reaction silently, then gestured to the Auror at the door after packaging up all the vials and notes, shrinking them. "Hand this to the other Auror, tell him to place these in the safe without letting anyone else know, but write a coded note and leave it where only I would find it, charmed that only I can read it. Of course, neither of you is to speak to anyone, especially not the Minister and his staff or the press. If either of you speak of this to anyone besides the people in this room, you will find out what working the graveyard shift at Azkaban is like, for the rest of your careers. Got that?"

The Auror turned pasty white, nodding. "Also, tell Moody and Shacklebolt to apparate here with all due haste. Use 'forthwith'* if they don't immediately comply."

Still pasty white, the Auror took the package, handling it like it was a movement sensitive explosive, went to the door, unlocked it, brought the other Auror in, whispering in his ear. Harry watched as the other Auror turned even whiter, nodded vigorously and secreting the package in an inside pocket, slipped back out the door and past the people crowding it.

***Forthwith is NYPD speak for Immediately if not sooner! Something that I believe that Madam Bones would be familiar with.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.**

What Horcrux? Chapter 5

**A/N: What started out as a short, one shot has turned into a short novella, perhaps. Only a couple or three chapters, trying to figure out why, according to Canon, if Basilisk venom destroys a horcrux and it's container, Harry would still have a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar after surviving a basilisk bite AND tears of the Phoenix, both of which would destroy something that evil.**

**A/N2: It was brought to my attention by an anonymous review that MOST British magicals would have no idea of NYPD speak. Remember, we're talking Amelia Bones here, Head of the DMLE, not to mention that it's implied in most fan fics that the US magicals are much more modern than the Brits. It's not inconceivable that Madam Bones would have had SOME contact with the US DMLE during her ascent up the ladder of the DMLE and very easily could have come in contact with the concept of 'forthwith' and integrated it into 'her' DMLE. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, preferably with constructive criticism and ideas.**

**A/N3: It was rather nastily brought to my attention by a review that some think that my story is choppy and the chapters are too short. That's as may be, but as I explained in a private response, that is the way this story is working out. I'm sorry if that bothers some, as stated previously, I appreciate constructive reviews, but if my style of writing, due to the fact that I do have a life and wedge my writing in between life and sleeping, bothers you, deal with it. Either keep reading or use that back button. Nothing and no one is forcing you to read my stories. I'm trying to balance glossing over things, as too many writers do, with going into excruciating details and taking 10 chapters to convey what 1 or 2 chapters can display. Please forgive the rant, but that review just hit a raw nerve. I know I'm not a Bobmin or Radaslab, but I do what I can.**

"Now, Harry, didn't your account manager tell you anything on your first trip to Gringotts?" Madam Bones asked.

"What account manager? All I saw was a Goblin named Griphook who took Hagrid and me down to my vault and Hagrid to vault 713, the one that was supposedly broken into later that day," Harry answered, somewhat bewildered.

"Since you are the last Potter left," Madam Bones replied, "your account manager was to give you the information about your vaults and anything your parents left to give you on your 11th birthday, if you haven't already received it."

"I received nothing on my 11th birthday except my Hogwarts letter and a cake, hand delivered by Hagrid, then he bought Hedwig for my birthday as I was getting my wand. That was the first birthday present I can ever remember getting. I usually spent July 31 locked in my cupboard, often with welts and once, a broken arm. I made the mistake of asking why Dudley got presents for his birthday and I didn't, getting a broken arm and a worse beating with the belt and buckle than I can ever remember before."

Harry missed the shock on the faces of everyone else in the Hospital Wing. Without being asked, the Auror at the door dug into a pack and handed Madam Bones a camera.

"Harry, with your permission, we need to get pictures of your scars and such. These will not appear in the Prophet, and will only be used if/when there is a trial to punish everyone who either mistreated you or allowed it to happen. And that will take place in a closed hearing room, each person will be required to take a magical oath not to reveal anything outside of the hearing without your permission. In person. You have my Oath on it." Madam Bones then swore an oath, adding that she could share with the investigators and they would be required to take an oath not to divulge anything outside of the hearing.

Harry nodded and, with his eyes, asked Hermione to step out. She did, then Madam Pomfrey closed the privacy curtains as Harry removed the hospital robe, baring his skinny, starved looking, scarred body to the Healer and the Head Auror. After a sharp intake of breath, Madam Bones took pictures from all angles to highlight not only the amount of scars, especially on his back and chest and belly and legs, but to show that it was long term, nearly constant abuse. With her face frozen so as not to betray how devastated she was for not noticing before, Madam Pomfrey banished the old hospital gown and conjured a pair of hospital pajamas. They turned their backs as Harry got redressed.

"Harry, I am placing you in protective custody, and when we let Albus in to get your story, just tell him about the Basilisk. I'll use an Auror grade glamour charm to keep him from noticing a major difference in your scar," Madam Bones said. "Whatever you do, do not look him straight in the eye." At Harry's questioning glance she just said, "I'll explain later, when it's safe to. Please accept that."

Harry nodded and watched with interest as she conjured a mirror and handed it to him. He saw the change, then watched as it appeared to resume it's old appearance, possibly even slightly more inflamed looking. Harry nodded when Madam Bones finished and, as Hermione had joined them and Madam Pomfrey, they nodded, agreeing it looked perfect, as before.

Harry and Hermione almost busted their guts holding in laughter when Madam Bones told the Auror at the door to let the old goat molester in.

Dumbledore swept in, followed by Snape. Before they reached the bed, Harry asked, "Why is HE here?" pointing to Snape, "He's not my Head of House. I want my Head of House here!" Harry stated, unknowingly invoking a nearly forgotten Hogwarts protocol.

"There's no need for that, and Severus has my complete confidence," Dumbledore stated, trying to brush the objection aside.

"I am afraid that he has the right to object to someone, aside from the Headmaster and his Head of House attending this, Albus," Madam Bones said. "Please inform Professor McGonagall that her presence is requested by one of her House charges."

Snape turned livid and started to object, "Unless you wish a trip to the Ministry to get information on why most of my Aurors have to take a course in NEWT potions before they can qualify, and this has to have been done since shortly after Voldemort disappeared, I suggest you leave, Snape, or we just might have a little tea with Veritaserum as the sweetener ….", Madam Bones began, not quite threatening Snape. He turned paler and left.

"I really wish you hadn't done that, Madam Bones," Harry said, "it's difficult enough in his class, since he thinks I'm a pampered prince who is as bad, or worse, than my father, who was one of his classmates. He can't seem to separate me from my father and takes his hatred of my father out on me, not to mention, favors his Slytherins over the other three houses."

Madam Bones looked interested. "Care to give me some examples?" as she conjured more vials. Both Harry and Hermione started copying memories, starting with his first potions class, and a selection of the worst, since there really weren't any good ones.

Madam Bones watched as each drew out more than two dozen memories, each, then a few more, showing various times that Harry had gotten detentions or lost points with their interactions with Malfoy.

"You know," Harry mused, "I'd almost swear he tells Malfoy to do these things, because he's always conveniently just around the corner when most of them happen."

Hermione almost began to start ranting about not respecting a professor when she stopped and really thought about it, turning pale as she added up the seemingly random confrontations. "Harry, I think you are right. Too bad we can't get him for stalking."

Dumbledore nearly choked on his lemon drop as he heard that. Madam Bones stated, "Unfortunately, without independent witnesses, there's no way to do anything about it. And I doubt that his Slytherins would testify against him, especially if no other teacher was witness."

They heard a knock and Madam Bones nodded that the Auror could open the door. In walked Professor McGonagall and a tall, bald, dark skinned Auror, with a gold ring in one ear.

"Ah, Kingsley, thank you for coming. Please set up a Dicta-quill." Madam Bones watched as he did. Madam Bones started by describing the date, time where they were and who was present. "Mr. Potter, please tell me, in your own words, what happened in the Chamber."

Harry narrated the tale, describing the petrifactions, including who, then finding the piece of a book page in the petrified Hermione's hand, then the message about Ginny being taken into the Chamber.

He described overhearing the teachers, especially Snape, foisting the job of rescuing Ginny and taking care of the monster. He described finding Lockhart, disarming him and forcing him to go with, ending up at Moaning Myrtle's loo, hearing how she died, then opening the entrance to the slide to the Chamber.

He described the trip and what happened, trapping him on one side of a fallen pile of rubble with Ron and the now self-obliviated Lockhart.

He took a breath and a sip of water, given to him by Hermione, then continuing. He described meeting Tom Riddle Jr. He repeated the conversation word for word, a little surprised at his recall, then described the fight, getting a fang in his arm as he stabbed Gryffindor's sword through the roof of it's mouth then it breaking off. He described stabbing the diary and the scream that came from it as Riddle's manifestation disappeared. He left out the scream between getting stabbed and Fawkes crying into the fang puncture. He told about asking Fawkes to take Ginny and Ron and Lockhart to the Hospital Wing, then came back for him.

He ended with asking Madam Pomfrey to keep Dumbledore out until someone from DMLE got here.

"Madam Bones, that's all I have for you, right now. If you have any questions, can they wait until later? I'm really tired," Harry said, eyes flicking to her bag, containing the memories that he and Hermione had given her, reminding her of the ones that should be in her office safe. She adjusted her monocle and winked with the eye Dumbledore couldn't see.

"I'll leave Auror Shacklebolt here to keep you from being disturbed," Madam Bones said, as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Amelia, I don't believe that's necessary," Dumbledore said, "I'm certain we can make sure he's safe."

"Obviously not, Dumbledore, or I and he and Miss Granger wouldn't be here in the Hospital Wing. Auror Shacklebolt will remain until I have him relieved," retorted Madam Bones.

"Auror Shacklebolt," Madam Bones commanded. "You will stay here and guard these three," pointing out Harry, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey, "and keep anyone they do not wish near them away." She cut her eyes to Dumbledore, "Anyone. Madam Pomfrey will give you anything you need for alertness and I'm certain the kitchens will provide any meals or snacks you need."

Shacklebolt nodded, and with a deep, melodious voice answered, "Of course, Madam Bones, as you command."

Madam Pomfrey handed Harry a vial of Dreamless Sleep, pointed Hermione to a bed and gave her one, also. As they drifted off to sleep, Madam Bones left, taking Dumbledore with her, and Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall retreated to her office. Luckily, Shacklebolt ignored the indignant cries from McGonagall as she read the scan reporting Harry's state of health, and the noise did not wake Harry or Hermione.

As they slept on, Madam Pomfrey defused McGonagall's anger and desire to rip strips of flesh from the Headmaster with a tumbler of ancient single malt Scotch whiskey that she knew her friend Minerva preferred to firewhiskey.

Meanwhile, Madam Bones was locked in her office with a couple of her most experienced and trusted Aurors, sequestered and watching memory after memory of Harry and Hermione's experiences at Hogwarts since they started. Now and then, Madam Bones could be heard alternately growling and chuckling, as well as gasping in either horror or disbelief, especially at Snape's actions and words. After the first year memories were finished, they took a break, Madam Bones reaching for a bottle of Glenfiddich Scots whiskey and conjured glasses for all of them.

"Drink up," Amelia said, "second year is even worse from what they told me." With that, she took down the imperturbable ward long enough to call for a snack from the kitchens, then replacing the ward as they snacked, discussed the memories, so far.

"Madam Bones," asked the senior Auror, "how can we be certain these are not just some flights of imagining by two preteen students?"

She pointed to the transcripts, "I took an interrogation grade Dicta-Quill normally used for major crimes and trial proceedings, it has a simple truth detector on it, one that only a psychopathic criminal could fool. As you see, nothing is marked in red as a lie. All I can say is that they believed every word they said. And remember, this is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. I could see that he was sincere. I have my own ways."

Both Aurors nodded, one didn't get to Amelia's position without either being extremely competent or bribing someone, and, having worked with her, knew the former was the case. They also suspected that her monocle had some enchantments that would enable her to detect, among other things, untruthfulness.

"Back to the pensive," Amelia said, "time to see what's been going on this year."

They watched the memories where Amelia's growling was heard more frequently.

"First," she ground out, "I don't care if he obliviated himself, I want Lockhart in a holding cell immediately. I want a small team of Aurors to go through his books, compile a timeline and, if they are all fakes, follow up with attempting to discern who was obliviated and when, and attempt to reverse the Obliviation and discover who performed it. Next, I want Snape arrested on abuse charges. I believe that he is single-handedly responsible for the lack of suitable candidates for Auror, Healer and other professions and I want numbers. Next, I want anything and everything about Harry Potter investigated. The information he gave me and should be confirmed by the memories show that there are some people that will be tried for, at minimum, child neglect, child abuse, keeping a Wizarding child from his heritage, interfering in an Ancient and Noble family line, possible theft and misuse of trust funds."

Amelia put more memories in the pensive and, with trepidation, entered the memories, watching Harry Potter's life from when he first became aware until shortly after the Weasley twins pulled the bars off the window of the bedroom and rescued Harry from imprisonment and near starvation. Watching Molly Weasley fuss over him before the memory ended, she still exited the pensive livid.

"No charges are to be brought against the Weasley clan for this. They were doing what no one else has managed, rescued Harry Potter and, most likely, saved him from a death from slow starvation. Once this is over, I think that Arthur and his mob should be quietly congratulated and any assistance rendered, legally, to make their lives a little easier. However, the Dursleys will have the full weight of the law brought down on them, that means ALL of the Dursleys. Now, get things moving, I need to get some sleep before I head back to Hogwarts as this will not be easy or fast."

The two Aurors nodded, obviously still stunned from what they just witnessed in the pensive the last few hours.

"Remember," Amelia warned, "not a word to ANYONE. If this gets into the newspaper, I'll find out who and they will be sent to guard Azkaban in the top security ward."

Paling even more, the Aurors nodded vigorously and exited quickly. Amelia transfigured a bed from one of the chairs, set a spell to wake her in 4 hours and went to sleep immediately. She tossed and turned as her dreams relived the abuse that Harry suffered at the hands and voices of his relatives, certain teachers and certain students, subconsciously wondering how he wasn't a mass murdering sociopath by the age of nine.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.**

What Horcrux? Chapter 6

**A/N: What started out as a short, one shot has turned into a short novella, perhaps. Only a couple or three chapters, trying to figure out why, according to Canon, if Basilisk venom destroys a horcrux and it's container, Harry would still have a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar after surviving a basilisk bite AND tears of the Phoenix, both of which would destroy something that evil.**

**A/N2: I know this is moving fast, and not really delving into the issues brought up yet….. There will be more depth and some will get their comeuppance and others will get a dose of reality and be 'redeemed'. And no, there are no plans at this time for Harry and Hermione to be 'soul bound' or any other fanfic favorite shortcut. Keep in mind that both Harry and Hermione are emotionally crippled, Harry because of his upbringing and Hermione because of near constant bullying while attending non-magical school.**

**A/N3: I am amazed at the number of reviews I have gotten, 98% of which were positive, a few even had excellent suggestions which will be incorporated into the story. As of right now, I have no idea how long the story will be or how many months/years it will cover, save that I have no plans to cover the next five years, as there are only so many things I can cover without losing the plot of the story. For those still guessing, the soul fragment (which Harry hasn't realized yet) was sapping both his emotions and intelligence, as well as making him so nearsighted. If you recall from chapter one, the fragment was destroyed before the horcrux/diary. Dumbles isn't evil, but he is short sighted and will only take his own counsel, not believing that anyone besides him has all the needed information, and, as in canon and fanfic, will be loathe to share it, even with those that need it. Evil, he isn't, manipulative and secretive, he is.**

Harry woke up before the sun and looked over, seeing Hermione was also awake.

"Harry," she whispered, "you seem to remember things more clearly and definitively since you nearly died down there."

Harry was a bit surprised, "How did you know I almost died there?"

"Simple," she replied, "you were bitten by a basilisk, plus, your scar is barely noticeable, or was before Madam Bones glamoured it."

"What I'd like to know, Hermione, is if all the professors, especially the Headmaster, were really trying to solve the petrifaction problem, why did a 13 year old school girl solve it? Not to mention, having the wit and savvy to use a mirror to look around corners when the professors, with nearly a thousand years of experience between them, not counting Lockhart, couldn't figure it out," Harry opined.

"You really ARE the brightest witch of the age, Hermione. I don't know much about friendship or family, and I know nothing about love, but I like you more than just a friend, and you don't feel like a sister to me," stated Harry, blushing brightly.

Hermione blushed red, too. "Umm, Harry, I like you a lot, too, and more than just a friend, also."

"Hermione, would you be my girlfriend and teach me what REAL family and friends mean? Maybe even love?" Harry asked, nervously.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again, then closed it and nodded, leaning close and hugging him.

Harry looked up and saw Auror Shacklebolt watching with a smile, nodding his head and tipping a non-existent hat. Harry blushed even brighter.

Auror Shacklebolt got up, after sealing the doors and walked over. He was a tall, very dark skinned, muscular man, his head was bald, upon closer inspection, showed it was shaved, rather than natural baldness, he had a large, gold ring pierced in one ear.

"Madam Bones will be back later, she has a few more questions regarding the memories you two submitted. If needed, to get some real privacy, we'll go to the Ministry to keep from being overheard," he stated in an accent Harry couldn't define, but was understandable. "Both of you, and maybe, your friend, Weasley."

Harry and Hermione nodded and Hermione hugged Harry again before slipping back into her bed. As his blush finally faded, Harry dropped off to sleep again.

Harry woke up later to a commotion at the door, apparently all the Weasley siblings, except Percy, wanted to come and see Harry. Shacklebolt looked over at Harry and he mouthed, after breakfast, please.

Nodding, Shacklebolt passed that on, then closed the door and sealed it again. Apparently the commotion woke Madam Pomfrey, or alerted her that her patients might be awake. She came over and waved her wand over Harry and then Hermione, apparently satisfied with her readings, handed Harry a pain relieving potion and another, "This is a nutrient potion, something you should have been on since you started. It should help correct the malnutrition and help you become the size and weight you should be at your age."

Harry blushed, then gagged down the potions as she handed another to Hermione. "This will help with any residual effects of the petrifaction. If Auror Shacklebolt will watch the door, the rest of the formerly petrified students should be in today to take their last doses of the same potions."

Auror Shacklebolt nodded, pointing to the list in his hand of said students.

"Can our friends visit, later, Madam Pomfrey"? Harry asked.

"After you and Miss Granger have eaten. And eat as much as you can, and a bit more, the nutrient potion will speed up your system a bit, allowing you to absorb all the nutrients in the food. After that, we'll see about your friends visiting," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Harry," Hermione whispered to him after they finished, "can I borrow Hedwig to send a letter?"

"Umm, sure, I guess," Harry answered.

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Harry. I'll tell you about it later."

"Sure, Hermione," Harry said, blushing.

Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey if she could leave and getting an affirmative answer, she took off. Harry looked around and decided to get cleaned up. He went in and showered and tried to do something with his hair, failing, as usual.

Madam Bones came in, looking exhausted, eyes red rimmed. "Harry, those were some very disturbing memories."

"Yes, and those of my relatives weren't even the worst ones. As you may have noticed, aside from point of view, the ones from here, to me, are even more disturbing. Hermione used to think that all professors were infallible, sadly, she has been rather abruptly disabused of that notion. As for me, I had no expectations, the headmaster of my muggle school was a classmate of my uncle's, and always believed him over me. One of the worst beatings I ever got was when the school nurse reported that she suspected abuse," Harry said, "funny that she was transferred to another school within two weeks."

Madam Bones had pulled out muggle pen and note pad and was taking notes, thinking that she might not be as bad as other purebloods.

"I noticed that you seemed to have some problems with Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape, care to elaborate?" Madam Bones asked.

"Do you have more vials?" Harry asked, she nodded. "It's easier to show than tell, it doesn't sound so trivial. The only thing I am grateful to Professor Snape is from first year when Quirrel/Voldemort," Harry paused a moment while Madam Bones flinched at the name, "my broom was being cursed and, apparently, Professor Snape was counter cursing, until Hermione knocked over Quirrel/Voldemort when she set Professor Snape's robe on fire, thinking he was the one cursing me."

The first memory he gave her was the very first day in class, and pretty much every potions class afterward, he also added the interactions with Malfoy from Madam Malkins to date, so far.

"I really didn't appreciate being accused of being the Heir of Slytherin and a budding dark lord most of the year.

Madam Bones nodded, "I can imagine it was unpleasant."

Harry felt a little snarky, though he kept it toned down so as not to offend. "Unpleasant. That's one way to describe it. Just like being bitten by a basilisk is … unpleasant. Being hated for something my father and his friends did is unpleasant. Being accused of being the Heir of Slytherin simply because I could speak to snakes is painful in a way that most people can't begin to imagine."

"Sorry, Madam Bones," Harry said, "I apologize, but this has been hurting a long time. And no one before you has even tried to do anything about it. Being accused of being a budding Dark Lord is even more painful, especially since it is because of the same thing."

"I suppose we should let the headmaster hear what happened," Madam Bones said. Harry nodded. "I'll have Kingsley watch his reactions for future reference."

Harry smirked evilly, "Sounds like a good idea. I'd love to get him dosed with Veritaserum and try to find out what his reasons for putting me at my magic hating relatives were."

Madam Bones winked, "It could happen….."

They both composed themselves and Madam Bones had Kingsley let in Dumbledore and the heads of houses. Madam Bones noticed the look of disgust on Snape's face when he saw Harry and Harry's sigh, she was feeling that she was going to be spending another sleepless night watching Harry's potion class memories. She also noticed a quickly masked look of anger when Dumbledore caught sight of Madam Bones and her legal dicta-quill.

Harry began with what happened on Halloween and told the story again.

Once he had completed the tale once more, he was left alone by Dumbledore and the rest, save Shacklebolt still guarding the door and Madam Pomfrey in her office. He got up to use the loo and had a thought. He reached into his pocket and retrieved Salazar's shrunken portrait and took it with him.

After he finished his business he whispered, "Fawkes."

With a surprisingly quiet entrance, Fawkes flamed in and settled on his shoulder. Harry was amazed at the light weight of the American turkey sized bird, but put that aside. "Fawkes, will you take Salazar's portrait back down to the Chamber and resize it, and place it where he can talk to the Basilisk, please? Then shrink it and bring it back discretely once he's finished?"

Fawkes nodded and held out her foot. Harry let her grip it and, whispering a thanks, felt, rather than saw Fawkes disappear.

Meanwhile, in the Chamber of Secrets

Fawkes flamed in, placing, then enlarging Salazar's portrait where he could see the Basilisk, propping it up, then flaming out discretely.

§Speak to me, Sshassha, I know you can hear me.§

§Yess massster, I can hear you. Is that really you? Not the pretender? §

§ Yess, my pet, it's me, rather a portrait of me. I have some orders. §

§ Yesss, massster, I will hear and obey. §

§ Firssst, you will never, ever take orders from Tom Riddle from now on. Second, you will answer to and obey only me and the new Heir of Ssssslytherin, Harry Potter-Slytherin. And, you will resume your duties of protecting the school, there is a colony of Acromantula in the Forbidden Foresssst, eat as many of them as you wissssh. Make ssssure that you ssshed your ssskinsss here, so they can be recovered. §

§Yesss, massster, only listen to you and your heir, Harry Potter Sssslytherin. And hunt the Acromantula in the foressst and any other creature or human that threatens the students in the school. §

§ Yess, Sshassha, that is correct. If you aren't certain, contact Fawkes. I know she's sorry that she had to damage your eyessss, but ssshe was protecting Harry. §

Salazar's portrait watched as Fawkes flamed in and cried on Sshassha's ruined eyes. He was somewhat surprised, knowing that phoenix tears could neutralize Sshassha's venom. He watched as her eyes regrew, more clear and almost a golden yellow now.

Fawkes trilled what sounded like an apology and Sshassha hissed back, §I know, old friend, I don't blame you, you were protecting a ssstudent, ssssomething, to my sssshame, that I was unable to do. §

Fawkes trilled again, sounding relieved. § You sssay the Potionsss Massster collects ingredients from the foresssst? §

Fawkes trilled again, and both Salazar and Sshassha saw a picture of Snape in their minds. They also were given the information that, while a thoroughly unpleasant person, he was not an enemy.

Sshassha stated, §I will avoid him, although some of the things that Fawkes described make me want to, at least, let him see me in reflection and petrify him a little… §

§ Now Sshassha, you know you can only harm enemies. §

§ I know, Massster, but it would be hilarious! §

§ Oh Merlin! A thousand year old prankster! What have you done to my familiar, Riddle!? §

With a sigh, Salazar asked Fawkes to shrink his portrait back down and take him back to Harry. She nodded and did so, somehow discretely replacing the portrait back in a pocket of Harry's trousers so he'd know it was there when he dressed again.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.**

What Horcrux? Chapter 7

**A/N: What started out as a short, one shot has turned into a short novella, perhaps. Only a couple or three chapters, trying to figure out why, according to Canon, if Basilisk venom destroys a horcrux and it's container, Harry would still have a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar after surviving a basilisk bite AND tears of the Phoenix, both of which would destroy something that evil.**

**A/N2: I know this is moving fast, and not really delving into the issues brought up yet….. There will be more depth and some will get their comeuppance and others will get a dose of reality and be 'redeemed'. And no, there are no plans at this time for Harry and Hermione to be 'soul bound' or any other fanfic favorite shortcut. Keep in mind that both Harry and Hermione are emotionally crippled, Harry because of his upbringing and Hermione because of near constant bullying while attending non-magical school.**

**A/N3: I am amazed by the overwhelming number and quality of reviews. A couple, Kazztar and magitech have put forward a couple of ideas that will be included. And, please re-read chapter 6. A reviewer pointed out a glaring plot hole, now closed. Wow! Over 90 reviews, 7 or so within 4 hours of chapter 6 being posted. Thanks, Goldencoyote for the 100th review! To the fool who didn't have the balls to sign his review criticizing my 'maleness', I assure you, I am, and always have been a hetero male. At least, when I criticize someone in private, I do it in a PM and sign my name. My advice for you, assuming you have the guts to keep reading my little story is first, grow a pair and sign your 'reviews', second, this is FANFICTION, what part of this don't you understand? And, if your little rant holds any indication of your mental processes, assuming you have some, you missed the point of the story completely. But then, I'd expect that from a juvenile inbred as you appear to be.**

**Thanks.**

Harry completed the tale up to when he asked for the Aurors, leaving out Slytherin's portrait and sword and his being named the true Heir of Slytherin. He also left out the fact that Sshassha was still alive but in a healing coma.

By this time, it was lunch time and Harry, Kingsley and Madam Bones had been watching Dumbledore's face as the story was being told. His expressions were fleeting during the story, but telling. All were convinced that Dumbledore wasn't anywhere near in the dark as he had pretended to be.

Shortly after the Headmaster had left, Madam Pomfrey had lunch served, along with another nutrient potion for Harry. Hermione came in and gave Harry a hug, then settled down in a chair and held Harry's hand.

Harry leaned over and asked if Madam Bones could transfigure the lenses in his glasses to clear glass, he didn't want anyone to see that he no longer needed glasses. She nodded and did so, then repaired the frame, making them look markedly less disreputable. She cocked an eyebrow to which Harry whispered, "Later, please."

"Since your end of year tests are finished, I'm going to ask your Head of House if you can leave early," said Madam Bones, "I'll use the reason that I need to clarify a few things from what you mentioned. Then, we'll see about where you can stay, because it certainly won't be those muggles, if I have anything to say about it. I can get a protective custody order from Madam Longbottom, Deputy Chief Witch of the Wizengamot."

"Neville's Gran?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she is," Madam Bones said.

"You may want to convince her to take Neville to Ollivander's, he's using his father's wand and I think it's holding him back," Harry said. "He picked up my wand by mistake in transfiguration, one day, and was able to do the lesson much faster."

"I can see that would be a problem, " Madam Bones said, "I'm certain that she wants him to honor the memory of his father by using his wand, he was a very good and brave Auror."

"By all means," Harry said, "He should honor his father, but he's not honoring his parents if the wand is keeping him from doing his best. Maybe you can get that across to her, I get the impression that she, like you, is a very formidable woman, but wouldn't pay the advice of a Second year student any attention, regardless of who he may be, just because he's a Second year. Never mind that he takes every class with him and can see him struggling with the frustration of wanting to make his parents proud of him, even though something of his parents is holding him back."

Madam Bones looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, if I suggest that the wand be preserved in an honorable setting and getting him a wand of his own, he might start meeting his grandmother's expectations as well as honoring his parents by doing better. All Longbottom men have been powerful wizards, frankly, Neville was a surprise."

"Why not suggest that he be checked over by Healers to see if there's not something hidden," Hermione interjected, "I've read that sometimes blocks are put on powerful children to help control their accidental magic, could be he had a block put on him as an infant and, since no one except his parents knew, that it's still there. And dropping him out a window to see if he'd bounce wasn't able to break it, but allowed his magic to protect him. He mentioned that his uncle Algy kept trying to force accidental magic from him and almost drowned him once, throwing him off a pier." Hermione made a disgusted face.

Madam Bones had a similar look on her face, "Sounds like Augusta and I need to have a long talk."

"But," Madam Bones continued, "I need to get you to the DMLE and see about taking care of a few things."

Harry nodded and squeezed Hermione's hand, still in his.

"Umm, Harry?" Hermione started, "I hope you don't get upset, but I owled my parents to see if you could stay for a while, at least, this summer. They haven't answered yet."

"Send the reply to me with Hedwig," Harry said, "I don't mind, even if you only had a closet available, it'll be much better than the Dursley's."

"It's no closet, and I'm sure that Mum and Daddy will say yes," Hermione replied, looking away with a bright, almost Weasley red blush, "Since you saved me from the troll, I've been mentioning you almost every letter. And, if nothing else, you can explain this year to them better than I can."

By this time, they had finished their lunches and Madam Pomfrey ran a diagnostic. "Try to rest, Mr. Potter, your magical core is still not completely recovered. A couple of days rest and taking it easy and you should be as good as new. I'll send an order for nutrient potions and a copy of all your medical records to Madam Bones' office when I can do it without the Headmaster interfering."

"Why not send them with Professor McGonagall," Madam Bones said, "I'll need her to come in and confirm some things. Also, I want a copy of her records as his Head of House. She can bring them, then, bypassing Albus."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and agreed.

"We're heading for her office now," Madam Bones said, "I'll let her know. I need her permission to take Harry with me. Shall we, Mr. Potter?"

Harry offered his arm as a gentleman would and she took it. He offered his other to Hermione, who also took it, then escorted them out, with Madam Bones' Aurors falling in before and behind.

They made their way to Professor McGonagall's office and dropped Hermione off, letting her head for the library, certain that she'd have something to research.

As they entered McGonagall's office, she invited them to sit. Harry did, but Madam Bones waved her wand around, freezing the portraits and sealing the door. At Professor McGonagall's raised eyebrow, Madam Bones simply stated, "Anti-eavesdropping, imperturbable on the door and other privacy wards."

As Professor McGonagall's other eyebrow joined her first at her hairline, Madam Bones spoke. "Minerva, what is being said here is of no business of the Headmaster, personally, a few things I've heard the last couple of days make me think that he does not have the students best interests in mind, especially the best interest of Mr. Potter, here . I will explain another time, but I ask that you keep what we say, while we are here, in strictest confidence, from anyone. If you don't think you can, then I just need you to sign this, stating that I am taking Mr. Potter into protective custody at this time. Either way, Mr. Potter is going with me."

"Is this what you want, Mr. Potter?" she asked, her Scottish brogue more noticeable than usual. Harry nodded, not saying a word, as he was still a touch miffed that she never seemed to listen to him when it was something other than Transfiguration or Quidditch related.

She signed without a word.

"Now," Madam Bones said, "I also need you to bring a copy of Mr. Potter's medical records and any files you have as his Head of House with you when you come and see me the day after term ends. And do this without alerting the Headmaster, please."

Professor McGonagall started to protest when she was interrupted by Madam Bones, "Minerva, we've known each other most of our lives, I wouldn't ask something like this unless I thought it was important."

Professor McGonagall nodded with a sigh.

"Now, may we use your floo to leave? I don't think it would look good for Mr. Potter to be seen leaving in my company, it might give the wrong impression to the wrong people," Madam Bones said.

"cough Malfoy cough cough Dumbledore cough," Harry interjected.

"Of course, Amelia, Mr. Potter," Minerva sighed.

Madam Bones took down her spells, opened the door and had Kingsley and his partner enter, then going over to the floo, took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Have you ever floo'ed Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head, looking at the emerald green flames with distrust. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter, some find it unpleasant, but it isn't painful. Kingsley, you go first to my office. I will follow, escorting Mr. Potter. Please do not allow anyone to follow, Minerva," she then whispered something in Professor McGonagall's ear, "use that when you come to my office."

Professor McGonagall nodded and stepped aside.

Kingsley went through, then Madam Bones gripped Harry's arm tightly and went through, ending up in an office. Harry nearly collapsed, gagging, nearly puking until he got control. The floo flared again and the other Auror walked through.

Harry had an incredulous look on his face, "You do that all the time?"

Madam Bones nodded, "You get used to it, eventually."

"I'll stay with my broom," said Harry, "at least I have control over that. Speaking of that, how will I get my stuff from Hogwarts?"

"I can send an elf," Madam Bones began, when Harry interrupted.

"Elf? Dobby!" Harry said.

With a pop, Dobby popped in, "Youse called Dobby, Master Harry Potter, sir?"

"Do you want to be my elf, or do you wish to remain free?" Harry asked.

"Youse wants Dobby to be your elf?" Dobby asked as he burst into tears, "Ise would like that very much!"

"Then I accept your service, oof!" Harry said as Dobby attached himself in a hug to Harry's leg. "Now, I need you to get my stuff from Hogwarts, I won't be returning until next school term. Hold onto it in a safe place, then I'll call for you where I settle. Don't forget my broom. Oh, and Dobby? No punishing yourself unless you ask me first, and we'll decide if you need punishment. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir," Dobby said, before popping away.

"I thought you were muggle raised, Mr. Potter," Madam Bones said.

"I am, but I had a little time to speak with Dobby down in the Chamber and he mentioned that there was a way to bind an elf and why elves needed binding."

_~Flashback~_

_As Harry was slowly exploring the Chamber, after he discovered Salazar Slytherin's portrait, the elf that had been plaguing him all year popped in._

"_Dobby is sorry, sirs, Ise tries to keeps this from happenings to youse," Dobby began._

"_It's all right, Dobby, it turned out for the better," Harry said, "you actually helped me and I am grateful."_

_Dobby burst into tears._

"_Elf!" Salazar's portrait said. "Pull yourself together, it's obvious that your master doesn't treat you well," he stated as he looked over the scarred elf, fingers and ears still bandaged. " Here's what you need to do. Where is your master, right now?"_

"_On his way to the Headmaster's office, sir."_

"_Then take this diary, Harry, take off a sock and put it in the pages somewhere," Salazar instructed, Harry did, "now, elf, Dobby is it? If you want to be free from your cruel master, give this to the Headmaster and mention that you thought it was lost from your master's library and you needed to return it. The headmaster will see the name, then give it back to your master. Your master may throw it away, make sure to catch it, then open it to the sock. He will have given you clothes, then. You'll then be a free elf, free to be yourself or to bind to another master."_

_Dobby's head bobbed almost as if it were going to come off._

"_Bad master is in headmaster's office now, Ise do what you suggest, sir."_

_With that, Dobby popped away._

_Harry pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the roof of Sshassha's mouth and picked up the Sword of Slytherin. _

"_Tap the third jewel down on each sword," Salazar said. Harry did and both swords shrank to pocket knife size, each with a sheath now. He put them in his pockets then shrank Salazar's portrait and put it in his shirt pocket, then called for Fawkes, somehow knowing he'd answer._

_~End Flashback ~_

Harry related this to Madam Bones. "Mr. Potter," she began.

"Please forgive the interruption, Madam Bones," Harry said, "Please call me Harry, Mr. Potter was my father, I'm just Harry."

She nodded, "Then, when we are in private, please call me Amelia."

"Please explain why Minerva gave in so easily," Amelia said.

"Well. First year, when we figured out that someone was after the Philosopher's Stone, Hermione, Ron and I went to her, like good students, and tried to explain that her that someone was after the stone. We were wrong about who, but she just told us not to worry about it and to go outside and get some sun. Later that night, after we'd been to see Hagrid and found out that he'd let the stranger that gave him the dragon egg information on how to soothe Fluffy, his Cerberus, we headed toward the forbidden corridor and made it through the so-called impregnable traps with very little difficulty where I ended up confronting Professor Quirrel who had Voldemort's face protruding from the back of his head."

Amelia flinched at the use of Voldemort's name.

"Dragon egg? Traps? V-v-voldemort?" Amelia sputtered.

"Perhaps showing you the memories would be easier to explain."

Amelia nodded and pulled out a pensive, then waited as Harry pulled out memory after memory and then they both entered the pensive. "This took place over the entire year, so we'll jump from memory to memory in order."

They watched as Dumbledore announced that the third floor corridor was off limits to all who didn't wish to die a horrible death. The attack on Hermione by the troll and Harry and Ron saving her. Then through escaping Filch and discovering Fluffy, getting information from Hagrid. Discovering Hagrid's dragon egg, trying to get him to get rid of the egg, then trying to take care of it until they arranged for Charlie Weasley and friends came and got Norbert. Then the detention in the Forbidden Forest, finding the unicorn and nearly getting attacked by the wraith. The rescue by the Centaur.

Harry remembering seeing Nicolas Flamel's chocolate from card, then finding him in the library. Dumbledore being conveniently being called away to the Ministry and taking a broom when he could floo or apparate or even take a portkey.

Very suspicious, Amelia thought to herself.

She followed as Harry, Hermione and Ron made it through the 'traps' with minimal problems, leaving Ron with the chess pieces, then Hermione at the flames. The confrontation with Quirrel/Voldemort and the outcome.

They fell out of the pensive and Amelia went over to a cabinet, pulled out a glass and a bottle of Glenfiddich Scotch Whiskey and downed a shot.

She noticed that Harry was breathing hard, figuring reliving it was bothering him.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.**

What Horcrux? Chapter 8

**A/N: What started out as a short, one shot has turned into a short novella, perhaps. Only a couple or three chapters, trying to figure out why, according to Canon, if Basilisk venom destroys a horcrux and it's container, Harry would still have a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar after surviving a basilisk bite AND tears of the Phoenix, both of which would destroy something that evil.**

**A/N:2 I apologize to everyone for my rant in the last chapter's A/Ns, it just irritates me to be flamed and the flamer doesn't have the moral fibre to sign their name. Whether it's a good review or a criticizing review, public or private, at least I have the fortitude to sign in and sign my name. I don't hide my identity behind a guest review and then say things I wouldn't say to someone's face. And I STILL can't believe all the reviews. Keep 'em coming, but have the balls to sign them, please. Even of you flame me, have the guts to use your name.**

**A/N3: Thanks to Kazztar for the idea of Magical CSI procedures used in this chapter.**

They sat back in their chairs, both deep in thought.

"Well, there are certainly some questionable things there," Amelia understated, "I mean, telling a bunch of teenagers something is forbidden and expecting them NOT to check it out is insane!"

Amelia jotted down some notes as Harry composed himself, knowing what was coming next. Harry scooped out the memories as Amelia absently conjured vials to place them in. Once the memories were all bottled, Harry began to pull out memories of his summer, making certain to get the worst, not that many were good.

He allowed Amelia to view them by herself, not wishing to relive them. Amelia was livid when she returned and called for Kingsley. She pointed at the pensive and Kingsley entered. It was difficult to tell, with his dark skin, but he appeared to be livid also.

"Kingsley, take Rufus and go over Number 4 Privet Drive with a fine toothed wand, both muggle and magical CSI procedures. I want an airtight case against everyone involved," Amelia ordered.

"Oh, and talk to Mrs. Figg on Wisteria Lane, she would watch me when I was younger when they didn't take me, but didn't trust me alone in the house. I think they were afraid I might eat," Harry suggested. Amelia just stared at him a moment then turned to Kingsley.

"Do it. I want results forthwith," Amelia said.

Startled, Kingsley nodded then paused before leaving when Amelia said, "And no one, save the three of us and Rufus are to know, until it is time for revelation to where it's needed."

Kingsley simply nodded and left, closing the door.

Location: New Scotland Yard, then Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Rufus Scrimgeur dressed as muggle Scotland Yard investigators dropped in to New Scotland Yard, Magical division and spoke with a couple wizards there, getting crime scene investigative equipment, similar to what muggle New Scotland Yard investigators would use and able to produce results that were accepted in both muggle and magical worlds.

Getting the address for Mrs. Figg, they apparated nearby and went to her door.

They identified themselves and were invited in. They made themselves welcome to Mrs. Figg when they treated her cat/kneazles with respect. Asking her to not speak to anyone about the investigation, they asked questions.

"When was the first time that you saw Harry Potter?" Rufus asked as Kingsley presided over the legal dicta-quill.

"Not long after Albus left him there, and he asked me to watch him. I reported how they treated him, and he said he'd take care of it, but nothing ever happened. He also told me not to tell him about the magical world and fix him up if he needed it, but not to show any sympathy. I don't know why I went along with that, sometimes, Harry would be nearly dead, at times, but he'd have Poppy come and barely fix him up, then _Obliviate_ his memory of it, and I'd be forced to send him back to that hellhole. I tried getting the police involved, but nothing ever came from it. I also tried to get WCS, Wizarding Children Services involved, but they wouldn't listen because I am a squib." She burst into tears, and cried, "I tried, but nothing ever happened!"

"Now Mrs. Figg, calm down, it's been too long, but we are here to investigate and will prosecute both in muggle and wizarding worlds if we can," Rufus said, "We're investigating now and will get down to the truth."

Kingsley's deep voice rumbled, "Better late than never. Is there anything else you can tell us? Or memories you can share?"

Mrs. Figg nodded, "But I don't have a wand to extract the memories."

"We can, Mrs. Figg," Rufus said, "just concentrate on each memory that you can, and then let me know, I'll place it in a marked vial and see that it gets to the relevant department. This will not be covered up and no one, save, possibly, the muggles will be _Obliviated_, and then, only of the visit. It will be reversible should we need to take them to court."

Mrs. Figg nodded again and concentrated. For the next fifteen minutes or so, Rufus drew out memories and out them into vials. Gathering up the vials, Rufus put them in a safe pack, as Kingsley cast a spell to dry the ink on the parchment, then placed it with the other evidence. "Get pictures of the front, right bedroom on the first floor, it had bars on it until just before Harry had to go back to Hogwarts. I think they locked him in that room all summer, I never saw him out at all, this summer. A couple weeks before he was to go back, there was a disturbance there, and the bars were missing. I heard Vernon ranting about 'the freak', as he always called Harry," she added with a sniffle.

Thanking Mrs. Figg, they left and headed toward Number 4 Privet Drive.

Rufus and Kingsley nodded and left.

Stopping in front of Number 4, they could see where the bars had been attached to only one window, none of the others, and none on the ground floor, just the one window on the first floor. They both made a mental note to check that particular room out.

Knocking on the door, looking like muggles, they eased Petunia's anxiety.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley, may we come it?" Rufus asked, reading, correctly, that he'd be more acceptable than the dark skinned Kingsley.

"Why? What do you want?" Petunia asked sharply.

"It's not something that should be discussed on the front porch, madam," Rufus said.

Petunia looked past them and saw some of the neighbors watching, so opened the door and invited them in.

"Now, what did you want?" Petunia asked sharply, again.

Rufus handed the search warrant they'd picked up at New Scotland Yard, printed on muggle paper but valid in both worlds.

Petunia looked at it, and as soon as she saw Harry's name, she exploded. "You freaks get out! Dumbledore said we wouldn't be bothered by you freaks if we took the boy in!"

Kingsley stunned her, and Rufus bound her after putting her in a chair. He silenced her before enervating her. "Now, Mrs. Dursley, we are going to check this house out with or without your permission. We have evidence that shows not everything is as it should be here." He petrified her just as she began struggling.

"Now," Rufus said, "we have a report that Harry Potter spent most of his life here sleeping in a cupboard." Kingsley was watching as her eyes went to the cupboard under the stairs as her complexion went ghost white.

Kingsley walked over to the cupboard door and noted that there was evidence of at least one padlock and hasp in the past on the door. Before he opened it, he cast a spell that acted like muggle Luminol, making any blood, old or new, glow with a bright, blue glow. Taking out the camera, he was nearly blinded by the brightness, showing that lots of blood had been spilled in front of the door. Taking pictures from different angles, he cancelled the spell, but noticed that Rufus face paled almost as much as Petunia's. He watched Rufus' face turn a dangerous red. "Not now, Rufus." Whereupon Rufus calmed down.

Kingsley opened the door and cast the spell again and winced, even though the cupboard looked clean and freshly painted and the floor scrubbed, he did note the crib mattress and moth eaten blanket that was more holes than cloth in the back corner and his sensitive nose still smelled the bucket in another corner, obviously meant as a toilet.

Casting the spell again, he winced at the brightness and had to hope the picture would show that brightness without being washed out. He noticed that "Harry's Room' appeared to be written in blood in the inside of the door. Taking a picture of that, he cancelled the spell.

Casting the spell time and again, he followed a trail of blood to the front left room as you looked out the door. Climbing the stairs, taking pictures of the blood splatters shown with the spell, they followed the blood trail to the bathroom then to the room. Checking around, they saw the master bedroom, then Dudley's room, a little smaller. Slightly larger than Dudley's room was what appeared to be a guest bedroom. Opening the last door, the one the blood trail led to, he cast the spell again. The glow wasn't as intense, but it did show that there had been bleeding in this room. Still taking pictures, the took in the fact that there were broken toys all over, nothing in the room was unbroken and the mattress on the small single bed appeared to be something salvaged from a trash bin, stained and lumpy.

Looking disgusted, Rufus cancelled the Luminol spell and cast one that show magical traces. Using a recording spell, they recorded two different traces, one being Harry Potter, the other an unknown house elf.

Kingsley commented to Rufus, "Looks like he was telling the truth. I'll make a note to get the warning expunged from his records, since it wasn't Harry that performed the hover charm." Rufus nodded as Kingsley made a note, then followed the traces, brightest in the room, to the kitchen where the hover charm ended, there, the elf trace disappeared. Following Harry's trace into the kitchen, he noted how bright the trace was, as if Harry spent a lot of time at the stove and the sink.

Without comment, they followed the trace back to the cupboard and noted that it was almost blinding there, mixed with couple of different traces. Casting a spell to tag and isolate, he saw evidence of Dumbledore and another trace, faint but discernable.

Kingsley finally identified it as Poppy Pomfrey, but also noticed traces of the _Obliviate_ spell being performed numerous times, with varying ages of the spell. The last two were not long before Harry's removal to the smallest bedroom on both Harry and Pomfrey.

"So," Kingsley rumbled, "it appears that Dumbledore brought Pomfrey here to heal something then _Obliviated_ both her and Harry. I'll bet we find multiple _Obliviations_ on Mrs. Dursley, too."

"It's a sucker bet," Rufus said, "I'll pass."

Continuing on, they followed the traces outside, showing that a lot of time was spent outside by Harry, doing yard and garden work. The traces seemed to indicate that it was usually during the hottest part of the day.

"You know, Rufus," Kingsley said, "I'm getting to where it's difficult not to go back inside and try some torture curses out on Mrs. Dursley."

"Keep it together like the professional you are," growled Rufus, sounding angrier than Kingsley had ever heard him.

Nodding, Kingsley continued following the traces, checking that his equipment was still recording, following the traces to a small park that appeared to be trashed. Rufus cast the Luminol spell again, finding traces of blood frequently.

"It appears that his reporting his cousin beating him and others up is confirmed, too," Rufus growled.

"I think we have enough, we need to get back to Mrs. Dursley and see what else we can find.

They walked back to Number 4 and confronted Mrs. Dursley. "You realize, Mrs. Dursley, we have evidence of long time, repeated abuse and neglect," Rufus stated.

Petunia's face, which had been red from struggling to get free, went almost ghost white again.

"If we turn over the evidence to the police," Kingsley said, in a slow, measured pace, "you and your husband would go to prison for a long time, and your son would either end up in young offender detention or very close supervision foster care."

Rufus cast a general detection spell and noticed a rather ugly vase that had some spells on it. Diagnosing the spells, he saw an anger spell, specifically aimed toward Harry, and other spells. He bagged the vase in an insulated bag and conjured a replacement.

He walked back to Petunia. "Mrs. Dursley, this is your lucky day. I just found a possible reason for what's happened here, in the house. That doesn't excuse everything, but, for now, this will remain under investigation. You may still be prosecuted, as will your husband and son. Harry may or may not return here, this summer. If he does, he will no longer be abused or neglected. He will receive proper nourishment and will not do all of the chores and cooking exclusively. Now, for your protection, we are going to block this memory, and you might have what the court calls mitigating circumstances, once the investigation is complete. For now, we'll leave you alone. Should this be taken to court, your memory of this day will be unblocked and any other memory blocks will be corrected as there is evidence that your memories have been tampered with. Now, you will believe you passed your day normally, took tea and relaxed."

Rufus waved his wand, mumbling a spell under his breath and Petunia's eyes went blank. He removed the bindings, petrifaction and silencing spell, then waved his wand again, removing traces of his magical signature, as well as Kingsley's, but leaving the rest of the traces intact.

Rufus and Kingsley left Number 4 and found a quiet spot and apparated back to the Ministry.

Amelia Bones' Office, Ministry of Magic

After Kingsley left, Amelia called for tea and she and Harry had tea and biscuits. She noticed that Harry ate a lot of the biscuits, but said nothing.

"You mentioned that you didn't know anything about your family. Has no one told you that at age 13, if you are the last Potter, you can take headship of the family? Being head of an Ancient and Noble House has its perks, among other things, freedom from underage restrictions by emancipation," Amelia said.

"The only thing I know about James Potter is that he was on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts, he married my mother and died when she did," Harry answered. "Excuse me, Amelia, is there a loo nearby?" He blushed, "my tea appears to need to reappear."

Amelia chuckled and led him to a nearly concealed door. "My personal loo, as I often don't have time to take the walk to the nearest one. Help yourself."

Harry nodded thanks and went in, locking the door. He went about his business, after washing his hands, he pulled Salazar's portrait out. "What should I do, Salazar?

"Have her take you to Gringotts and have them do a heritage test. I'll bet that there is a copy of your parent's will there, too. Ask for it, otherwise, it'll stay there, and it's possible that you could take your headship up before your 13th birthday. Plus, you could claim the Slytherin lordship then expel Riddle, taking the Slytherin magic from him. I doubt he'd be quite so powerful then. Ask Amelia if she'd escort you to the bank and ask about claiming your family lordship," Salazar said.

Harry nodded and exited back into Amelia's office. "Amelia, could you escort me to Gringotts? I want to find out more about my family and have my parents will read, if possible."

They left, Amelia putting a mild glamour on Harry to keep him from being pestered. They walked into the bank and Harry headed to one particular goblin. As he reached the counter, Amelia removed the glamour. Harry asked, "Griphook? Is that you?"

The goblin startled, "Yes, I am Griphook."

"May your gold flow and your enemies flee, Griphook. I am Harry James Potter and I was hoping you could help me, I need to find out more about the Potter family and speak with the Potter family accountant, if there is one."

Griphook pulled out a needle sharp dagger and an oddly colored piece of parchment. "Please place a drop of blood on the lower left hand corner of the parchment for identification and I'll also need your key."

Harry dug out the little golden key that Hagrid had given him on his first trip to the bank. Griphook inspected it, then handed it back, "I'll be back in a moment, please wait over there. Madam Bones, is there anything I may help you with?"

No, Griphook. I'm escorting Harry, but thank you for asking. May your enemies flee before you."

Griphook bowed slightly and disappeared behind the counter as Harry and Amelia walked over to the indicated area. They hadn't waited long when another, more richly dressed goblin came up to them, accompanied by Griphook.

"May your gold flow in rivers, Lord Potter, Lady Bones, please follow me," the unknown goblin said. Silently they followed as Griphook brought up the rear. They walked down a corridor that looked more like a cave passage, save that it was lighted and seemed to glitter in the light. Inviting them into the office, the unknown goblin gestured them to the seats in front of the desk and took a seat behind it. Harry absently noted that the chair did not place the goblin higher or lower than their chairs.

"I am Axewielder, Mr. Potter, I am custodian of the Potter accounts as the old account manager, Pikethruster has died and no one has been named account manager. Your vaults, aside from refilling your educational vault have been in stasis, since. Why didn't you ask about your family vaults when you came in on your 11th birthday?" Axewielder asked.

"I wasn't informed that I had more than my educational vault, and was only given the key the day I came. And last autumn, I wasn't aware that there was more than the one vault," Harry answered, trying to keep his temper at being kept ignorant by everyone.

"Didn't your magical guardian tell you anything at all?" Axewielder asked.

"Magical guardian? I didn't even know I had one, what they did or even who it is!" Harry answered a little shortly. "Forgive me, Axewielder, I feel like a mushroom."

Amelia and Axewielder asked in unison, "A mushroom?"

"Yes," Harry answered, "kept in the dark and fed nothing but shite. Sorry Amelia."

Amelia and both goblins looked gob smacked and all of them burst into guffaws. Amelia nearly fell out of her seat from laughing and both goblins were howling in mirth. Once they calmed down, Axewielder said, "I'll have to remember that."

The laughter seemed to have calmed Harry down somewhat. Once Axewielder got his control back, he glanced at Griphook, who left.

"He'll be back in a few moments. He's gone to get your parents' wills and to get the materials for a heritage test. I assume that was also on your agenda?" Axewielder asked.

Harry nodded while Amelia composed herself, chucking now and then. "Now, while we wait," Axewielder said, pulling out some books and scrolls, we can deal with some other things. We've verified your identity so these can be shared. Your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore who appears to have regularly been trying to access your family vaults. Before your 11th birthday, it appears that he was taking 500 galleons a month out and giving it to the Dursley family in British Pound Sterling, according to this, for your care and upkeep."

"Oh? And how much is 500 galleons in Pounds Sterling?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

"£2500.00, which makes £30,000.00 a year and since November 2nd, 1981, £285,000.00," Axewielder answered.

Harry fought hard to keep his magic under control and said, in a low, deadly voice, "They've gotten over a quarter million pounds, nearly £300,000 pounds for my care? They never spent more than £50.00 a month, if that, and bitterly complained when I had to have glasses, which were picked out of the charity bin for 50 pence! Now I know where Vernon's new cars and all of Dudley's presents and toys and all the food they ate, while begrudging me dry toast and occasional cheese a couple times a week. They bloody well begrudged me water many times. The only reason I didn't object to the yard and garden work is I could drink out of the hosepipe when watering the grass and Petunia's roses!"

Harry stopped and took slow, deep breaths, noticing the looks of anger on Axewielder, Griphook's and Amelia's faces.

In a low, deadly voice, Axewielder and Griphook both growled in unison, "They will pay back every knut, and then some!" Amelia nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Thanks to Kazztar for the idea of magical CSI forensics. I hope I did it some justice.**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.

What Horcrux? Chapter 9

**A/N: What started out as a short, one shot has turned into a short novella, perhaps. Only a couple or three chapters, trying to figure out why, according to Canon, if Basilisk venom destroys a horcrux and it's container, Harry would still have a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar after surviving a basilisk bite AND tears of the Phoenix, both of which would destroy something that evil.**

In Axewielder's office, Gringotts Bank, the same afternoon.

Griphook placed items on Axewielder's desk and backed away. Once he got his anger under control, Axewielder simply stated, "No child of any species should be mistreated that way. Children are the future and should be cherished and guided until they go out into the world." Shaking himself, he took up the two scrolls. "These were sealed by the Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot a week before your parents were killed. It takes the blood of an heir to unseal them."

Harry looked up sharply. "Doesn't anyone find that suspicious? They were sealed even before my parents died, almost as if the Chief Warlock expected them to die."

The other three in the room looked startled. "We never made the connection, as we didn't know exactly when they were killed. Interesting, appears that Albus Dumbledore made himself your magical guardian the same day as the wills were sealed, October 24, 1981," Axewielder said.

Amelia asked, "Is there a way to remove the seal, but preserve the date and the seal itself?"

"Yes, freely given blood by the heir, but with the spoken wish that the seal be preserved," Axewielder answered with a sharklike grin. He handed Harry a needle sharp dagger and the two wills.

Harry poked his thumb and stated aloud, "I wish to unseal these wills but leave the seal and date sealed intact."

The purple was turned grey and claylike, but hard as macadam, then the ribbon slipped off one side, unsealing the will but preserving the seal and date it was sealed. Amelia picked up the seals, carefully and placed them in an evidence bag, jotting date, time and other information on the flap then sealed it with her office seal. The goblins looked questioningly and Amelia answered, "Evidence."

Nodding, Axewielder handed the wills to Harry. He skipped most of the legalese, then got to the more personalized parts.

_To my friend, Remus John Lupin, I leave 500,000 galleons. For goodness sake, man! Live a little and get a new wardrobe!_

_To Sirius Orion Black, since you've taken the oaths, and are Harry James Potter's Godfather, I leave you 1,000,000 galleons for the care and upkeep of Harry, and our best wishes._

_To Peter Pettigrew, our secret keeper, I leave 50,000 galleons, hoping that you can finally get past the death of your mother and live a more normal life._

_Should we be betrayed and killed by Voldemort, let it be known that only Peter Pettigrew or Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore are the only ones that could have betrayed us, Peter is the secret keeper and Albus cast the Fidelius._

_Should, for any reason, Sirius Orion Black is unable to take custody of Harry, the list follows that these people, in order, should be given the opportunity to take in and Raise Harry._

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom, barring them, Augusta Longbottom, as they have a boy, Neville Franklin Longbottom who was nearly inseparable from Harry before we had to go under the Fidelius._

_Minerva Grace McGonagall, though she may not be able to, because of her duties._

_Amelia Susan Bones_

_Under no circumstances should Harry be placed with Petunia Dursley, nee' Evans as she and her husband, Vernon, hate magic and the wizarding world._

_Signed:_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Lily Rose Potter nee' Evans_

_Witnessed by:_

_Pikethruster, Potter account manager_

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore

"He knew! He knew I wasn't supposed to go to the Dursleys!" Harry exclaimed.

"I was named as a guardian?" Amelia asked. "Why wasn't I notified. And how could Sirius Black possibly have betrayed them? With the Godfather Oath, he can do nothing that could hurt Harry! Crouch and Dumbledore put an innocent man in prison!"

"Sirius Black? My Godfather? In Prison? Why?" Harry asked.

"He supposedly was the secret keeper and Voldemort's right hand man," Amelia answered. "And Dumbledore knew it all along. Here is proof!" Amelia pointed at the will. "Harry, I'll get him out and in treatment at a secure place, and do everything I can to get him cleared. And since I am listed as a guardian, I'll have to recuse myself from some of this, as you are going home with me. Mipsy!"

An elf popped in. "You called Mipsy, Madam?"

"Yes, Mipsy, in a minute, you will escort an elf named Dobby to Bones Manor, set him up with quarters and set up a guest suite for Lord Potter, here. Dobby has his things. Harry, please call Dobby, he's now allowed by the wards, as are you."

"Dobby," Harry called.

"Master Harry called?"

"Yes Dobby, go with Mipsy here, she'll take you to our new home. I'll be there later. Please unpack my stuff in the room that Mipsy shows you for us."

"Yes, Master Harry," Dobby said as he reached for Mipsy's hand.

"Oh, Axewielder, I apologize for the interruption, I wanted to get that taken care of so we can go home right away after we finish here. It's been quite the day!" Amelia said to Axewielder.

"Quite all right, Lady Bones, I understand," he demurred. "Now, Lord Potter, the will states that you can take up the Lordship of your family any time after your 11th birthday, should both your parents be gone. Here is your family ring, please place it on the middle finger of your wand hand. It will protect you as well as help guide your power into your wand."

Harry slipped the ring on, it glowed and he was given a lot of family information as the ring found him worthy and sized itself to fit properly.

"This is also your seal for official correspondence. Any time you receive a quarterly statement from us, as well as any other official correspondence, please use the seal with your signature." He looked at Harry. "You haven't been getting your quarterly statements we started sending you on your 11th birthday, I take it from your expression. Let me check." He waved a clawed hand. "An illegal mail redirection charm, placed just before your 11th birthday. Dumbledore's signature."

Amelia was writing this down, with a frown. "Could you see if there are any other charms? I didn't detect any when I checked, but Dumbledore is sneaky and could hide his magical signature from wizarding detection. That's how he got close enough to Grindelwald to defeat him."

Both Griphook and Axewielder waved their clawed hands and nodded to each other. Griphook left for a few minutes. "I disabled the mail redirection ward for Gringotts and Ministry and left the others. We also found blocks that have no reason to be there. In a few minutes, Griphook will be back with a test for powers and any blocks. Meanwhile, we should perform the Heritage test. It takes seven drops of blood in the potion and poured on this treated parchment."

Harry sighed. "Of course it does," watching the gold colored potion get unsealed and poured into a goblet. He took the dagger and pierced his thumb and squeezed out the seven drops. The gold potion turned a brilliant green. Axewielder poured it on the parchment and they waited.

Lines began blooming on the parchment, once it finished, they looked.

Lord Harry James Potter

_Heir to:_

_Godric Gryffindor, Direct Descent through Father James Charlus Potter_

_Ignotus Peverell, Direct Descent through grandmother Dorea Black_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, Direct Descent through mother._

Salazar Slytherin, through conquest of Tom Marvolo Riddle three timesJames Charlus Potter, through birth.Sirius Orion Black, named as Heir Apparent

_Titles: Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Earl Peverell, Lord Slytherin, Lord Potter_

_Owns three quarters of Hogwarts by inheritance and conquest._

_Owns vaults of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peverell, Potter, access to Black as Heir Apparent to Lord Sirius Orion Black._

_Family rings: Potter worn, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peverell To be claimed Heir Apparent to Black to be claimed_

_Items: Gryffindor Sword claimed, Slytherin Sword claimed, Invisibility Cloak claimed Resurrection Stone by conquest, to be claimed, located at Gaunt house, Little Hangleton, contains soul fragment of Tom Marvolo Riddle Elder Wand inherited, to be claimed, located at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, currently held by Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore Ravenclaw Diadem, located in Room of Requirement at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardryto be claimed, contains soul fragment of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Slytherin Locket, located at the Black Town Manor To be claimed, contains soul fragment of Tom Marvolo Riddle_

"Soul fragments? He's still around because he made Horcruxes?" Amelia nearly screeched.

"Is there any way to claim these while we're here?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not," Axewielder said, "However, if you state, in the presence of Dumbledore, 'I claim the Elder Wand as the heir of Peverell.' It will come to you and no longer work for anyone else unless you are defeated in magical combat."

Axewielder reached into a drawer and brought out small ring boxes. "Place these on your fingers, you will claim your lordships, as well as be emancipated."

Amelia nodded and made a note to alert Mafalda Hopkirk that Harry was no longer subject to underage restrictions.

"Amelia, would it be possible to go by Ollivander's before we leave Diagon Alley? My wand hasn't worked properly since the Chamber," Harry asked.

"Certainly, you need a working wand," Amelia replied.

Griphook returned and Harry just sighed. "More blood?"

Axewielder nodded, "More blood, but this time, only three drops."

Harry nodded and pricked his other thumb, squeezing three drops on the parchment.

_Abilities:_

_Magical Core: 80% blocked_

_Multi-animagus: no set form, 100% blocked_

_Occlumency: 100% blocked_

_Legilimency: 100% blocked_

_Metamorphmagus (minor): 100% blocked_

_Photographic Memory: 90% blocked_

_Elemental (Earth, Air, Fire): 100% blocked_

_Mental: 75% blocked, was 85% until soul fragment was destroyed_

_Parseltongue: 50% blocked, Parselmagic: 100% blocked_

_Empathy: artificially enhanced._

_Wandless magic: 100% blocked_

Harry sighed and looked at Amelia and Axewielder, "How much to get these all unblocked and the empathy back to normal? Where can it be done, and how soon?"

"In about an hour and right here. I'll get it in motion. Lady Bones, why don't you take him to Ollivander's and get his wand tuned up, it should be ready when you get back, just see Griphook, he'll take you where you will need to be."

Nodding, Amelia and Harry excused themselves and left, Griphook leading the way to a side entrance close to Ollivander's. Amelia placed a glamour back on Harry and they went into Ollivander's.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.

What Horcrux? Chapter 10

**A/N: What started out as a short, one shot has turned into a short novella, perhaps. Only a couple or three chapters, trying to figure out why, according to Canon, if Basilisk venom destroys a horcrux and it's container, Harry would still have a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar after surviving a basilisk bite AND tears of the Phoenix, both of which would destroy something that evil.**

A/N2: Wow! The reviews keep rolling in! I want to thank all of those that reviewed, especially those that reviewed with questions to be clarified and suggestions for future chapters. As stated in an earlier AN, I will not hold a chapter hostage for X amount of reviews, nor will I publish a chapter early because there were more than X amount of reviews. What your reviews do is let me know that I'm doing something right and gives me incentive to set aside time and thought to add to the story. I appreciate all reviews and will not be upset from a critical review, as long as the reviewer has the bravery to sign their review. I have never left an anonymous review in any story I reviewed, I am proud of my reviews. If I have something to say to the writer that I do not wish others to read, I will send a PM to them and accept a return PM. I hope that others will do me the same courtesy. So, here's another chapter.

**Ollivander's Wand shop, a few minutes after leaving Gringotts:**

As usual, the creepy old man startled Harry after they went into the shop.

"Lord Potter, nice to see you. Are there problems with your wand?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes, since I was bitten by a basilisk and healed by phoenix tears, my wand hasn't felt right," Harry answered.

Ollivander nodded and held his hand out for the wand. "I see, there's been a major change and your wand is no longer suited for you. Holly and phoenix feather."

"Can you fix it, or find another one that will work better?" Harry asked.

"It would be faster and better to make a custom wand. The wands I sell to First years are designed to last through school. Rarely is a wand suited to a first year still perfect for a graduate. Sadly, most don't replace their wands after finishing. I don't know why," Ollivander said.

"Perhaps it's because they are no longer informed at Hogwarts of this," Amelia answered.

"Hmm," Ollivander mused, "if I miss my guess, it started shortly after Dumbledore became headmaster. Never noticed that before."

"If that's the case, Mr. Ollivander, perhaps mine should be checked, also," Amelia said.

"Oh no, dear lady, yours is one of the few that is still perfectly suited. It happens, though not that often. I can give it a tune up, though," Ollivander said.

Amelia nodded and surrendered her wand. Ollivander pulled out something from under the counter, dropped her wand into it, activated it. He also pulled out a couple of wand care kits and passed them over to Harry and Amelia. "On the house." He looked at Harry and handed him a wrist holster. "Congratulations on claiming your lordship. Please take this, as there has always been a beneficial relationship between Ollivander's and House Potter."

"Thank you, sir," Harry answered.

"Now, please follow me," as he pulled Amelia's wand out, handed it to her and waved his wand, locking the door and turning the open sign to closed.

They followed him back to his workshop and saw what appeared to be an organized mess.

"Wand wood to the left and cores to the right. Please pass your wand hand over the wood and pick out the wood that feels right."

Harry did so and pulled out a piece. "This feels much better than the holly ever did."

Ollivander's eyes widened, but said nothing as he took the wood. "Now, please do the same for the core material."

Harry did so and handed the wandmaker three different flasks. The wandmaker's eyes widened further. "Elder wood, thestrals tail hair, phoenix tears from a royal phoenix and basilisk scale from a King basilisk. This may take a little longer than I thought. Come back in two hours, it'll either be finished or there will be a hole in the ground where this shop used to be."

Amelia and Harry both nodded slowly and made their way out the side door. They returned to Gringotts and Griphook took them a different way to a different part of the bank.

Griphook led them deep into the bank and to a circular cave that had runes in what appeared to be gold incised into the smooth rock floor.

Harry looked around and saw three incredibly old goblins, something made him believe they were female and highly respected. He bowed deeply. They returned his bow, appearing to be pleased at his courtesy. Without a word, they indicated he should strip down to his boxers and enter the circle. With a bright, almost Weasley red, blush, he did so, then stepped over the line of runes. He handed Amelia his now unneeded glasses before letting himself be guided and positioned in the circle.

One of the ancient goblins said something to Griphook who turned to Amelia. "Are you family? If not, you must wait outside."

"No, Griphook, but I am now his guardian," Amelia answered, "the legal term would be that I am standing _in loco parentis_, a legal fiction, but I believe in the spirit."

Griphook spoke back to the goblin elder and passed on what had been said. The elder nodded and pointed to a bench next to the door.

"Please sit, Lady Bones, you can watch from here and be safe. Plus, your memory can be used if/when it comes time to prosecute whomever placed the blocks," Griphook said, with a full toothed goblin grin, looking more sharklike than any other time she'd seen him. With a matching sharklike grin, she nodded and got into a calm space where she could observe without her emotions coloring the memories. She was determined to bottle the memory as soon after the ritual as possible.

The shortest of the elder goblins produced the ubiquitous needle sharp dagger, Harry sighed, yet more blood and gave them his hand. He was led around the circle, the goblin squeezing out a few drops here and there, in what was clearly a specific pattern. Once he'd been led around the circle twice, the dagger disappeared and he was led back to the center. He could already feel the static electricity feel of magic building up. He was signaled to lie down, whereupon he complied, adjusting his position a couple of times at the prompting of the elder.

Harry watched as the three elders stood in an equilateral triangle around the circle, and became a little hazy as a dome of pure magic sprang into being over him. He could still see outside, though it was more like a light fog.

Amelia watched this, seeing the dome spring up, noting that it was transparent, but fuzzed things slightly. With her monocle, she could see the lines and waves of the magic containing the circle.

The elders began chanting in what sounded like an extremely ancient language, almost like Druidic Gaelic. The hair on the back of her neck rose as ghostly chains appeared to be wrapped around Harry.

He went rigid and was in some pain, but nothing like a session with Vernon or being caught during some Harry Hunting games of Dudley's. He could endure. He saw and felt what appeared to be chains wrapping him up, body and soul, as well as mind. He kept calm by thinking that this would help, once he had access to his entire magic and being.

Harry writhed as the chains tightened, resisting being broken, suddenly, the first chain on his mind broke, and he saw a ghostly Dumbledore before it dissipated. Another broke and he saw a ghostly view of his mother, then another, a ghostly view of his father. Those, he reasoned, were placed on him as a child to keep him and them safe from accidental magic.

Suddenly, chains on his mind began breaking one after another, each one showed Dumbledore.

As Amelia watched this, understanding the ones put on by his parents and wondering why no one removed them on his 11th birthday, then the chains on his mind began breaking, each one showing Dumbledore's face and, by the colors, she knew they were _Obliviations_ and other memory modifications until the heaviest chain broke, one that showed it was to bind his memory and thinking processes, she thought she noted a tinge of compulsion to be accepting, but to have a safety valve of anger after a long period of acceptance, but the anger was muted to non-violent responses. She struggled to keep her dispassionate demeanour as she watched the rest of the chains, each thicker than the last, all with the signature of Dumbledore.

Harry watched as the memory bind broke, all the hidden memories of abuse and nearly dying at the hands of Vernon's anger and Petunia's neglect and Dudley's bullying. He wanted to be angry but realized that the ritual was helping keep a lid on his emotions, so his magic did not interfere with the ritual. After the last of the chains broke, Harry was released from the paralysis of the ritual, but not the circle, he writhed in pain as all of the broken bones, bruises and stunted growth was being healed by his magic, his magic lashing out in pain and frustration, being contained by the ritual wards.

Amelia watched the last of the chains break violently then watched Harry's magic lash out, seeking vengeance, she imagined. She watched open mouthed as he grew over a foot and became very muscular though not muscle-bound. She continued to watch as his magic calmed down and was pulled back into his new form.

Harry cried out in pain as he felt every injury he's ever suffered, especially at the hands of his relatives over again, without time to mitigate the feelings, as well as the aching emptiness of the starvation diet he'd been on most of his life.

As his mind cleared from the pain, and suddenly the clarity of mind, even more so than after the basilisk poisoned him, he knew how to control the pain, letting his magic heal his body as his mind swiftly located and organized his memories, placing them behind impregnable walls, accessible only to him and whomever he let in, if anyone.

Suddenly, Harry and Amelia were both startled as the subsonic hum they'd been feeling disappeared, along with the dome. Harry struggled to his feet as Amelia took an evidence grade memory vial from her bag, withdrew the memory of what just happened, and placed it in the vial.

Harry staggered to his feet, then bowed his thanks to each of the elder goblins, seeing that they were exhausted, as was he. They bowed back and filed out as he looked toward Amelia and Griphook.

He swayed a little, before getting his balance back, now that he was much taller and wider, bigger than he was used to, but got his sense of balance back quickly. He put on his clothes and robes, for once, thankful for Dudley's cast offs, the shirt was tight and the pants were short in the legs, but not quite so large in the waist. Amelia looked at Griphook, who nodded his permission, she knew it was impolite to perform wand magic without permission in Gringotts, and Amelia transfigured his clothes and his robes so they fit better.

"Thank you, Amelia, Griphook," Harry said. "Now, is there any way to get something to eat? I'm starving after that. "

"Follow me, please," Griphook said, then led them back to Axewielder's office. Settling in, as Harry had been processing everything on the long walk. Once seated, Axewielder called for tea and sandwiches, not garden party fare, but good, hearty roast beef and such. Harry noticed that the goblins took them off one side of the tray and left the other side to him and Amelia. He reached over, taking one of theirs and bit into it. It was extremely rare, nearly bloody raw, roast beef. With a raised eyebrow, he took a couple more and devoured them. The goblins watched with identical smirks.

Settling back with a fresh cup of tea, black, he looked up and said, "I apologize for my lack of manners, Amelia, Axewielder, Griphook, but after that ritual, I was starving, and cooked to death roast beef wasn't satisfying."

"No problem, Lord Potter, that is why there were so many, we knew you would be hungry, and most who go through that ritual find the rarer cuts more palatable. Probably because the body will break it down faster to replace what was used to power the changes you have obviously gone through," explained Axewielder.

Harry nodded. "Axewielder, I know you are a very busy goblin and I appreciate your time and efforts in this. Tell me, what is the procedure for choosing a new account manager?"

"One would be normally selected by seniority, however, I do not believe any of the current senior tellers would be acceptable to you, most of them lost family during Voldemort's rise and war, before you were able to vanquish him, and would not do their best for your profit, though they would most likely profit through your misfortunes," Axewielder answered.

"Can the customer choose their account manager?" Harry asked.

Both Griphook and Axewielder nodding, a small smile on Axewielder's face, fairly certain where this was going.

"Then," Harry stated, "I'd like to name Griphook my account manager, assuming he'll accept and it wouldn't cause trouble with those senior to him."

"And why Griphook?" Axewielder asked, "While his work is exemplary, and has never had a shortage or overage in his drawer, his still a mid-level teller."

"Simply because he's the first goblin I ever spoke with and each time I've dealt with him, he has been scrupulously polite, accurate and professional in his actions and work. I want someone with that kind of professional ethics managing my accounts."

"If Griphook is willing," Axewielder said, "then I agree that he is the best choice. He has always shown ruthlessness when needed, whether in trials of combat or in his work, without carrying the baggage that most senior tellers would."

Griphook bowed low. "I accept, Lord Potter, and will get all of your accounts up to snuff, as you wizards say, and will be looking for investments to increase your money."

"I'll leave that up to you, Griphook, we can discuss investments, once the book keeping is straight. Although, can you invest in the muggle world?"

"Yes," Griphook said, "we work through Barclay's Bank in the muggle world, I'll start taking the London Times to see what stocks are doing well, then prepare a list of potentials. Once I have some, I'll send an owl, since you can receive mail from us."

"Then we are finished here, unless Lady Bones has anything else," Axewielder said, "good luck and may you sweep your enemies before you in their fear."

Amelia shook her head. "May your coffers flow with your enemy's gold."

Harry bowed and said, "May your blades be sharp and bite deep and may your enemy's heads lie at your feet." With that, he offered Amelia his arm and walked out, escorted by Griphook. He led them to the same side door and they left, ducking into Ollivander's.

Harry was grateful for Amelia's arm, it looked as if he were escorting her, but she was, in fact, practically holding him up. Harry looked around, surprised he seemed to be able to see the ebb and flow of the magic in the shop. There was one bright spot he could see in the back, through the wall and assumed, since it was small, that it was his wand.

Ollivander came out with the bright spot in his hands, set down the box. Harry was nearly blinded when the lid was opened. He reached toward the box and the wand jumped into his hand. He gave it a wave and a pulse of magic was released, when it was done, the store looked like it had just opened, all the old wear and tear and faded colors were bright and vibrant and new looking again.

He pulled his holly and phoenix feather wand from the wrist holster and handed it to Ollivander before placing the bone white wand of Elder wood into the holster where is seemed to disappear from everyone but him. "Can you tune this so that it will serve as a good second wand? I don't want to reveal the new wand until it will give me an advantage.

Ollivander took the wand and placed it in the same machine he'd placed Amelia's earlier. "I am surprised that core materials as inimical to each other would combine so well, and work with Elder wood. But that wand will suit only you. Even if you are disarmed, the wand won't work for anyone else, especially if you place a drop of your blood on the ruby capping the grip. It will then be able to help you choose the most effective spells for defense, you will feel suggestions for the best way to perform a transfiguration, charm and even some enchantments. It isn't intelligent, per se, but it has an instinct for self preservation and keeping you alive and healthy is it's best chance of self preservation."

Harry nodded as his holly wand was ejected from the machine.

"That's as close as I can get it," Ollivander said, "it'll be fine for school work, but when you need power, use the Elder."

Harry turned to Amelia, "I need new clothes, obviously, can we get a few before we leave? Among other things, I need new shoes. These old trainers are killing my feet. They were trash when I got them, and now, they are literally falling apart."

"Yes," Amelia said, "that sounds like a good idea."

"Can we go somewhere besides Madam Malkins, I would rather wait a while before others know of my new look," Harry queried.

"Certainly," she said, "let's try Twillfit and Tattings, they have a higher grade of materials and fashions."

"Robes have fashions? They all look mostly like dresses, to me. Not to mention, to someone used to muggle clothes, albeit five or six sizes too large, most wizard robes feel very restrictive," Harry offered.

"Yes, there are some different fashions, some that allow more freedom of movement than others."

"Then, let us go there."

With that, and a re-applied glamour, they walked into Twillfit and Tattings, Fine Robes and Clothes for all Occasions.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.

What Horcrux? Chapter 11

**A/N: What started out as a short, one shot has turned into a short novella, perhaps. Only a couple or three chapters, trying to figure out why, according to Canon, if Basilisk venom destroys a horcrux and it's container, Harry would still have a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar after surviving a basilisk bite AND tears of the Phoenix, both of which would destroy something that evil.**

**A/N2: To Schnuff, the reviewer who DID have the guts to sign his review, I am replying here, since you turned off your PMs. I always try to answer those that leave reviews that consist more of "Great chapter, upload moar!" And I try to answer privately so I don't embarrass either the reviewer or myself. As for your review, yes, I had the obligatory cliché unblocking of powers, however, I did not do so to create a self assured, godlike Harry. He still needs help from adults and from his (very) few real friends. I also never stated that Dumbledore was a dark lord, simply manipulative as hell. Right now, he doesn't even know that Harry has escaped his manipulations as yet, since the ritual was shielded by magic of the goblins as well as the stone and earth between the ritual chamber and the surface. As for stating that this is simply a copy of other stories, if you have paid attention to the author's notes, you will remember that I am NOT creating a Godlike!SuperPowered!Able to do ANYTHING!Harry. Nor, have I even intimated that he will be anything darker than grey. At this time, he is still trying to come to grips with what he's learned, he's more disappointed at Dumbledore than mad. Amelia and Augusta are angry and have the power to put things in motion. Harry, as yet, in spite of his lordships, has no power, aside from being The-Boy-Who-Lived. You do not know how my mind works, Schnuff, as a result, you can, if you wish, stop reading, as that is your choice, or you can keep following and let me know if I do start copying other stories. I will not deny that all the fanfics I have read haven't influenced me, but I try not to plagiarize other writers. I did notice that this reviewer has not written anything, just a page devoted to favorite stories and authors. Not necessarily a bad thing. I would like to see him/her actually write a story to see their talent.**

**I apologize to the readers that like my little story, but had to get this out. If his/her PM had not been turned off, I would have taken this to PM to avoid just this type of public rant.**

**Diagon Alley, a few minutes later:**

Harry and Amelia walked to Twillfit and Tattings, where the sales person was somewhat more professional than Madam Malkin's staff. If the sales person recognized Harry, they did a very good job of not appearing to.

Harry got both muggle and wizarding clothes, most in jewel colors. He also got a pair of dress shoes, a pair of leather casual shoes, suitable for school, a couple of pair of trainers and a pair of dragon skin boots, spelled to always keep his feet comfortable, no matter what the temperature outside was, spelled to be silent in all situations, have traction no matter what surface they were on, and able to not leave footprints when activated.

Harry dressed in an emerald green button down, black trousers and a black robe with emerald green trim. Amelia nodded her approval when he came out of the dressing room. He transferred his pocket contents to his new outfit, including Salazar's shrunken portrait, then tossed the transfigured Dursley cast offs into the dustbin. Offering Amelia his arm again, they left, stopping by the Eyelop's Owl Emporium to get more owl treats and a perch for Hedwig.

"Why a perch, Harry?" Amelia asked.

"I figured wherever I was going to stay, since it won't be the Dursleys, Hedwig won't have to live in her cage, she'll have the perch to stretch her wings when she wakes or returns from hunting or a delivery," Harry answered.

"Good thinking," Amelia said, as she picked up some owl treats for her owl.

"Hedwig is much more than an owl, Amelia," Harry said, "she's my friend and familiar."

"One more stop, Harry," Amelia said, "then we'll go to Bones Manor and settle you in. For the record, I'm taking into protective custody until I can slip the paperwork through, making me your legal and magical guardian."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "You'd do that for me?" His emotions still a bit unsettled from the ritual.

"Of course, Harry, "Amelia said, "not only did your parents want this, but I'm the Head of the DMLE, and can take care of some things, try to get some people prosecuted. One manipulative old bastard, especially." Harry smirked a little at that.

They walked out into Muggle London and stopped at a stationary shop. Amelia picked out a gold nibbed fountain pen, good quality bond paper and a leatherbound journal. Harry thought that was a great idea and bought the same, as well as some very finely made calligrapher's pens and different colored inks.

They walked back into Diagon Alley and stopped at Jigger's Apothecary, where Amelia handed the clerk a piece of parchment that had been given to her by Griphook, containing a list of nutrient potions for Harry. "Notice there are some special instructions. You may have any Potions Master, except Severus Snape, brew them. Owl them once they are completed, please," Amelia instructed. Getting a nod of understanding, they left.

They walked to the apparation point, and Harry took Amelia's arm and with a feeling of being squeezed through a rubber hose, just as he felt he was going to suffocate, the feeling ended. He fell to his knees, taking deep breaths to keep his stomach contents where they belong. After a minute or so, his stomach calmed.

"Please warn me next time, Amelia," Harry requested, "that's nearly as unpleasant as Petunia's screech, I mean voice."

"Sorry, I forgot you've never side-along apparated before. I should know better, since you grew up in the muggle world," Amelia apologized.

"No harm. Dobby!"

Dobby popped in, "Youse called, Master Harry Potter, sir?"

"Just call me Harry, Dobby, please," Harry said.

"I'll try Master, err Harry, err Master Harry," Dobby nearly stuttered his response.

"Close enough, Dobby," Harry said, "please take me to my room, I'm very tired, it's been a long day. And please unpack these, hang them up and get rid of all my old muggle clothes." He handed Dobby the shrunken bags from Twillfit and Tattings. Dobby nodded and walked away, Harry following.

Dobby led Harry to the suite of rooms that Amelia had her elves set aside for Harry, as well as a small cupboard set aside for Dobby, at Dobby's request, wanting to be close to his new Master.

Harry finally picked up his jaw from gaping at the room, so different from the cupboard under the stairs or the smallest bedroom at Number 4. He sat down on the bed and couldn't believe how comfortable a mattress could be, even more so than the one on his four poster in Gryffindor tower, a huge change from the crib mattress in he cupboard or the mattress salvaged from the dustbin that had been the ones he slept on at his relative's house.

"Dobby, please take the door off the cupboard, I don't want you to feel trapped there," Harry began. Dobby snapped his fingers and replaced the door with a curtain. "Excellent, Dobby, you will have privacy yet won't feel trapped. Believe me, I know how it feels to be shut into a cupboard. Now, let's review the few rules that I have for you, my friend. First off, you are not a slave, but my friend who does things for me when I ask. Second, you will never punish yourself without speaking to me first, then, together, we'll decide if it's appropriate. It will be more along the lines of forbidding you to work for a time, something I wish my relatives had done, rather than pile on more or hurt me or starve me. Thirdly, you must keep my secrets from anyone, unless I tell you it's all right. Anyone, not Hermione, not Ronald, not even Amelia, unless it would save my life or yours, and only as much as they need to know. You cannot tell the headmaster anything if you are at Hogwarts. Not where I am, not how I'm doing, anything. Can you accept that?"

"Yes, Master Harry," Dobby answered. "Dobby sees charms on youse, Master Harry, and youse old clotheses and trunk, even your old wand and glasses."

"Do you know who put them on?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry, old whitebeard put them on everything," Dobby answered, head nodding almost fast enough for his large ears to cause a breeze to blow.

"Can you move them to my old room at Privet Drive? And do it without being seen?"

Dobby nodded even more vigourously. "Then please do so, for now, we don't want the headmaster to know where I am until Madam Bones can complete the paperwork making it impossible for him to send me back there. Oh, and Dobby? Take the old rags, too, no need to move the spells or charms from them, as I won't be wearing them again. Madam Bones got me new clothes and robes that fit."

"Yes, Master Harry, I does it right now!" Dobby exclaimed before popping away, taking the Dursley's hand-me-down rags with.

Harry removed his glasses, still amazed that he could see without them, more clearly than he'd ever been able to see since he was small. He pulled out the parchments he'd received from Griphook, once the goblin had taken the job of his accounts manager. He read them, surprised that he not only understood them, but that he also understood the amounts listed. Before today, since he had no money until his 11th birthday and was extremely frugal, since he didn't know that his school trust vault was refilled every year, he relaxed as he figured that he wouldn't have to work after he finished his education. Knowing that it wouldn't happen that way, as one thing the Dursleys had instilled in him, though in the cruelest way imaginable, was that hard work had it's rewards and merit.

Harry continued to peruse the parchments when he was interrupted by Hedwig flying in. She lit on his shoulder, offered him the letter tied to her leg. Harry recognized Hermione's neat script as he placed it on the desk. He reached up and pet and scratched Hedwig where he knew she liked it, reaching over to give her an owl treat. Once she'd finished that, he walked over toward her new perch that was sitting next to a window that Dobby had apparently enchanted to let owls in and out but keep weather and bugs out.

"Here you go, girl, this is apparently our new home for a while, no more being locked in a cage or being disturbed by Petunia's screeching voice and no more threats of being hurt or killed by Vernon or Dudley. And you remember Dobby?" he asked.

She started to fluff her feathers angrily, when Harry calmed her. "Calm down, girl! He works for me now, he'll help me take care of you the way you deserve, not as I've been forced to."

Mollified, Hedwig allowed Harry to smooth down her ruffled feathers and stroke the soft, downy white breast feathers. She turned her large, golden eyes and scrutinized him for a moment before nodding with a soft "prek!" and floated to her new perch, settling down and putting her head under her wing for a nap. Harry grinned to himself, he just had to have a diva for a familiar.

Harry gazed at the beautiful snowy owl with the feeling that she'd just read his emotions and found what she read acceptable.

Dobby popped back in and said he'd finished the task. Harry got down on his knees and hugged the odd little elf, thanking him for his good work. Dobby flushed a bright green but did nothing to try to get out of the hug. Harry got the, no doubt correct, impression that Dobby had never had much affection shown him in his life, much like Harry's own life. Harry let him go and told him to carry on. Dobby popped out, no doubt to find out from Amelia's elves where he could find some work. Though he had been freed, he was now bound to a strong wizard and wanted to make a good impression on his Master's house elves.

Harry decided to take a shower, long and warm, especially since, if he was back at the Dursleys, his shower would be short, with cold water.

Harry was relaxing on a sofa when Dobby popped in and said that Madam Bones requested his presence. He checked the time, it appeared to be dinner time. Harry made sure he was presentable and followed Dobby a long and convoluted way, noting the décor was themed towards skeletons. Appropriate, he supposed, seeing as Amelia's married name was Bones.

Harry walked into the dining room, since Hogwarts was still in session for a few more days, Susan was still there, so it was just Amelia and him.

"Good evening, Amelia," Harry said, "how was your afternoon?"

Amelia had a sour look and a small tumbler of what looked like Scotch. "You've opened a can of worms, young man, I am exhausted! But Gus and I are having the time of our lives! We can finally solve some puzzling things and maybe make some changes for the better."

"Gus?" Harry queried, brow wrinkled, trying to figure if he'd ever met someone named Gus.

"Augusta Longbottom. Red purse, vulture hat," Amelia said, blithely, "Neville Longbottom's grandmother.

Harry nodded. "Neville is a good guy, just needs some self confidence. And I think he has a problem with his wand, he can do the spells, but it takes him a very long time and he can't always get them right, even if he knows the spell."

"Well, Gus did say he was using his father's wand, wants him to be just like Frank," Amelia said.

"You mean that he doesn't have his own wand? Ollivander told me that the wand chooses the wizard, though that doesn't explain why my holly wand didn't work as well after the Chamber as it did before. He did mention that the phoenix feather is from the same phoenix as the one in Voldemort's yew and phoenix feather wand," Harry explained. "Maybe he needs to put his father's wand in a place of honor and get one of his own. I mean, just getting my new, custom wand, my magic seems to be stronger and much more controllable."

Amelia nearly choked on her Scotch when Harry mentioned the core of Voldemort's wand, then looked thoughtful about Neville's. "I'll mention it to Gus tomorrow and suggest that, put Frank's wand in a place of honor and let Neville honor his parents by doing as well as he can in school."

Harry nodded, "No pun intended, but he's a wizard at Herbology, seems to have an instinctive knowledge of the subject and doesn't seem to be in any danger from the even more dangerous plants. After one bad episode on the first day of Herbology, this year, he as handling the mandrakes without a problem. Just out of curiosity, do you know if Hogwarts grows mandrakes every year?"

"Not as far as I know. I'll ask Minerva, she seems to be a bit put out with Albus, herself. Her burr was nearly impossible to understand the last time I heard her speak to Albus," Amelia snickered, "Poppy told me that it took nearly an entire bottle of 100 year old Glenfidditch to calm her down after she saw the report of your abuse."

Harry hmphed, he wasn't too pleased that Professor McGonagall had pretty much ignored his and Hermione and Ronald's coming to her about the Philosopher's Stone, as well as when he and Ronald tried to tell her about Hermione believing the monster was a Basilisk.

Amelia just raised an eyebrow and finished her Scotch and called for dinner. An American style ham with pineapple and vegetables on the side and a small green salad with a variety of dressings to put on the salad.

They both ate in polite silence, when Harry reached for his goblet to drink out of, found it was milk instead of pumpkin juice. Noticing the puzzled look on his face, Amelia simply stated, "I can't stand pumpkin juice, besides a young man your age needs milk. Oh, and please drink that potion next to your salad, it's a nutrient potion. As Poppy said, you should have been on these from day one at Hogwarts. Rather, you shouldn't have been malnourished and needed one, instead. Mipsy will make sure that you have the potion for as long as needed." A look of anger passed across her face momentarily, Harry wondered if it was aimed at the headmaster or the Dursleys. He decided he didn't need to know.

After pudding, a treacle tart, to Harry's delight, he ate with rapidly, but with good table manners, unlike a redhead of his acquaintance, he thanked Amelia and Mipsy, her elf, then asked Dobby to take him back to his room.

He sat at his desk and, attempting to make his writing neat and legible, using the fancy fountain pen that Amelia had bought and gifted him with, succeeding for the most part, wrote Hermione a letter, updating her, asking her to keep the letter just between the two of them and to play dumb if anyone asked about him. Harry thought for a minute and, for some reason, knew a spell to keep anyone but the recipient from reading it. He didn't know how he knew the spell, but knew that he had the information. Possibly a family spell that was imparted by taking his family ring, or one of his Lordship rings. He woke Hedwig, gave it to her, told her she was the greatest, most beautiful owl in the world, and asked her to deliver it to Hermione in her dorm, or in the library, if she could do it without being seen. He asked her to wait for an answer from Hermione if requested, but should take a hunt if she felt like it on the way back. She nodded, appearing to understand and silently ghosted out the charmed window.

"Dobby," Harry called softly. Dobby popped in nearly silently, surprising Harry, he looked at the little being, Dobby appeared to be taller, heavier, and have a much healthier green color. At least Harry assumed it was healthier. "Dobby, I want you to take the time to make a uniform." He saw Dobby begin to tear up. "No, Dobby, not clothes, but a uniform that shows that you are a house elf in good standing, and I want the Potter Crest on it, so that you represent the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I do not want you to wear tea towels or pillowcases. You represent me to the house elf world and the wizarding world when you are in public. I want everyone to see how proud I am of your service, not vermin, like your old master treated you."

Dobby stood even straighter, and Harry swore he saw Dobby grow another two inches. "Yes, Master Harry, Ise will does that. I wills make youse proud of Dobby!"

"I'm already proud of you, Dobby, my friend, and I want the world to know that I am. I expect to see you in a uniform the next time I call. However, don't short yourself on rest, or I'll be forced to restrict you from working for an hour or two," Harry said with a grin when he saw the look of horror on Dobby's features. "That's the only way I will ever punish you, Dobby. Never physically or have you punish yourself."

Dobby calmed down as Harry explained and nodded. "Ise will alsos tries to speak better, old master made us talks like this."

"Sounds like an excellent project. That way, instead of sounding like barely tolerated vermin, such as your old master treated you, you'll sound like an honored and welcome retainer of House Potter," Harry said. "You may go now, I'm going to re-read some of my old schoolbooks then to bed, it's been a very long and tiring day. Dobby nodded and nearly silently popped away.

Harry did just that, re-read his first year texts and seemed to understand the theory better than when he was taking the classes.

Harry went to bed around twenty three, and fell asleep almost immediately. That night, he dreamed he was in a library, sorting books, but these books seemed to be memories. He came upon a pile that he couldn't remember, but shelved them in a separate area, distant from his other memories. After a while, even that faded, and he enjoyed the second best sleep, a comfortable mattress, no nightmares, and no constant low grade headache that he only noticed by its absence.

**A/N: For those that aren't familiar with it, Great Britain uses the 24 hour clock. So, going to bed at 23 means 11 PM. To convert to 24 hour clock, from 1 PM to 11 PM, add 12. To convert to US time, subtract 12 from military time and remember that it is between noon and midnight, usually just called midnight, but 00:00 when being written. I am not certain if it was in popular use in 1992/93 when Harry was Second year.**

**A/N2: I apologize for my rant above, while I appreciate even critical reviews, I would appreciate the chance to reply in private.**

**It should be clear by now, that Harry has no superpowers or abilities that suddenly make him more powerful than a (shade) of a more than seventy year old dark lord, or a wizard that was born at or around the American Civil War. (Additional note: No where in canon is Dumbledore's actual age mentioned, although it was hinted that he was between fifty and seventy when he defeated Grindlewald.) Again, to reiterate, while powers were unlocked, the most important thing in this story that was unlocked was Harry's intellect. It's hinted at in canon, but Harry is at least as intelligent as Hermione, but in different areas, one reason why he is a wiz at DADA, where Hermione's strength is research. As previously stated, this MIGHT turn into an H/Hr ship, but he will need all his friends, save a certain male redhead, and Harry and Hermione make a great team, as canon readers found out in GoF, she researched the spells, and Harry mastered them.**

**As mentioned above, Harry is now more able to understand and apply theory, his weakest point up until now. He may redo all his previous assignments from first and second year in an attempt to show his true standing for grade, since he will figure out that he no longer has to hold himself back to please Ronald or his uncaring relatives.**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.

What Horcrux? Chapter 12

**A/N: What started out as a short, one shot has turned into a short novella, perhaps. Only a couple or three chapters, trying to figure out why, according to Canon, if Basilisk venom destroys a horcrux and it's container, Harry would still have a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar after surviving a basilisk bite AND tears of the Phoenix, both of which would destroy something that evil.**

**A/N2: Thanks to Magitech for the idea of having the blood wards investigated for being tied to Harry rather than Petunia and using his magic to drain him. It will be investigated in the next chapter, using a combination of CSI techniques suggested by Kazztar and possibly some techniques suggested by the television show "Bones" for the 'necropsy' of the ward.**

**A/N3: Have changed characters in summary from Hermione G to Amelia B. as she is taking Harry in as his legal and magical guardian. Changed from K+ to T as language might get a bit questionable in the future and taking no chances on censure by FF admins. With no citrus and little to no bloodshed planned, no need to up to M.**

**A/N4: To guest reviewer Snowbound, once again I state there will be no ships sailing with Harry and Hermione. This is not a teen romance, however, Harry knows that Hermione has what he, Harry, thinks is an ideal family life and wants to learn what he's missed. Not necessarily romantic love, but family love is more important to him, as he hasn't experienced it since October 31, 1981. Since your review was a guest review, I was unable to reply to this in private.**

**Bones Manor, the next morning:**

The next morning, Harry woke up after the second best sleep he'd ever remember having. As he sat up, Dobby popped in and let him know that Amelia was waiting for him to come to breakfast, then they'd head for her office and continue the investigation.

Harry followed Dobby to the breakfast room where he greeted Amelia. She nodded sleepily as she sipped her first cup of tea before eating one of the fresh, hot scones that Mipsy had made.

Dobby set out a Full English for Harry, then handed him a vial of the nutrient potion that he needed to take for a while. With a grimace, Harry tossed down the potion then chased it with orange juice.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "No pumpkin juice?"

Harry shuddered, "Good grief, no! Can't stand the stuff, but it's all I can get at Hogwarts. Still haven't figured out how you people can drink the stuff. I prefer my pumpkin in pies. Orange juice or tea. Even water or milk." Harry shuddered again as he poured and fixed his tea before digging into his breakfast. An owl brought the morning edition of the Daily Prophet and Amelia perused it, checking for Fudge's latest stupidity and to see if anyone had noticed Harry was missing from school yet. So far, only one student knew, as far as the others knew, Harry was still in the Hospital Wing.

Harry did a self assessment and found that he felt stronger and less exhausted than when he woke up in the Hospital Wing. He also noticed he'd forgotten to put on his now fake glasses, he made a mental note to keep wearing them so that they'd continue to fool people into thinking he was extremely nearsighted.

"Amelia, we know Dumbledore is up to something, and after what he's done to me, what's to say that he won't do something to Hermione or Susan and put them in danger?" Harry asked, looking very worried. "Or Neville, for that matter."

Amelia looked startled, her monocle dropping out of her eye about a foot before returning. "Mipsy!" she called while getting a parchment and quill and writing a note to Minerva, telling, not asking, her to release Susan early and to have Mipsy bring her and her trunk home. She walked into another room and pulled an old dial telephone out of a cabinet, consulted another piece of parchment and dialed.

When the other end answered, Amelia said, "Dr. Granger? This is Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I have reason to believe that your daughter, Hermione, might be in danger. I can explain later, please allow me to send you a form to have her removed from school and brought to my custody temporarily, I will send it with a house elf…. Oh, you know about Dobby? Good, I'll send it with him, please countersign and send it back, once Hermione is safe with me, we'll make arrangements to bring you to me where you will all be safe until we get a few things straightened out. She is in no trouble, and I don't know if she's in danger, but I don't want to take that chance. I'm pulling my niece, Susan, out also." She listened a minute, then interrupted, "Please, Dr. Granger, it may be nothing, but I do not want to take any chances." She listened for another minute. "All right, I'll have Dobby sent over immediately, shouldn't be more than 5 minutes. Thank you, I'll stay in touch." She told them her number before she hung up.

Harry had been listening in, while Amelia was writing up the form, Harry called Dobby. "Dobby, can you find Hermione Granger's house?" Dobby nodded, his ears flapping. "Please take the note that Madam Bones will give you to her house, one of her parents will sign it, then, immediately go to Hogwarts, without the Headmaster finding out, and give the note to Professor McGonagall, once she agrees, find Hermione, probably in the library and, without being seen by anyone else, give her this note."

Dobby nodded as Harry wrote a quick note.

_Hermione,_

_I am safe with Madam Bones. We believe that you and Susan Bones may be in danger. Madam Bones has already sent her house elf to bring Susan home. Please go with Dobby, get your things and Dobby will bring you to a safe place. He will bring you to where I am. Madam Bones and one of your parents has already given a permission slip to Professor McGonagall to allow it. Please just do it, it will be explained when you get here._

_If you trust me at all, please do this and don't tell anyone, especially a certain pair of red heads. (Not the twins, the other two)._

_Just come with Dobby, please._

_Harry_

_P.S. Dobby works for me now. Yes he is being paid. More will be explained after you arrive here._

He sealed the note in a way that Hermione would figure out easily, or that Dobby could undo if it took too long, then gave the note to Dobby. "Dobby, please do not be seen, especially by anyone red headed, save Susan Bones."

"Ise won't let the Wheezys see me, and no one else, especially not bad old master's son," Dobby said, as he nodded vigourously. He popped away, oddly quietly right after Mipsy did. He sighed and poured another glass of orange juice and looked at Amelia.

"Thank you, Amelia, Hermione means a lot to me and I'd hate to have an 'accident' befall her. I don't think he'd do anything to Susan, but I don't want to take that chance. I only know Susan through a couple of classes, but she wasn't one that accused me of being the Heir of Slytherin. She tried to get the other Hufflepuffs to stop it."

Amelia made a floo call to Augusta Longbottom, giving her their suspicions and the actions taken so far, along with a suggestion that she do the same with Neville. She mentioned Dumbledore just once to Augusta and that was all it took to convince her, apparently. She also mentioned the chance that Frank's old wand may be a poor choice and that he should have his own wand.

Surprisingly, Hermione and Susan arrived almost at the same time, along with their school trunks. Hermione rushed over and hugged Harry. "Your note worried me, Harry, but Dobby was insistent. Took him one snap of his fingers and my stuff was neatly packed. Why did Dobby come, Harry?"

Harry scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "He sorta works for me, now."

"Why did you have me brought here?" she asked.

Harry looked over and saw that Susan was pale as Amelia talked to her. "It's like this, Hermione, you watched the Headmaster as I gave him the story of what happened in the Chamber. Did you notice his face as I told the story?"

Hermione thought for a moment, growing pale, "He looked like he knew what you were going to say before you said it, and he looked almost like he was thinking that you survived, again."

Harry nodded as she grabbed him in another 'Hermy-hug', nearly breaking his ribs.

He led her over to the cabinet that Amelia had the phone, glancing at Amelia who nodded her permission. "Call your parents, Hermione, let them know you are safe. Later, Amelia will either bring them here or find someplace safe. Right now, I trust Voldemort more than the Headmaster. Once you see my memories, compare them with yours. We'll also have a Healer Amelia trusts to check for _Obliviations_ and any other memory modifications."

She nodded, frightened. "Why didn't you want to let Ronald or Ginny know?"

"Think about Ron, the last two years. Compare that with what you know of friends, admittedly, both your and my information is sparse, seeing as neither of us had friends before Hogwarts, does he REALLY act like a best mate? Seems like anything that would make him look bad in context with me, he becomes a jealous prat or finds some way to distance himself making either you or me apologize before coming back as if nothing happened?"

"I'm wondering why none of her brothers noticed anything wrong with Ginny," Hermione mused, "from what the twins said, Ron and Percy were supposed to keep an eye out for her. The twins said that their mother didn't trust them to, so asked Percy and Ron. And we know, now that I think about it, seems like Ron, when he wasn't badmouthing you when you weren't around, was only interested in Quidditch, chess and food, not necessarily in that order. He only passed because we practically did his homework for him. If he hadn't copied us, he probably would have failed."

"Wait until we have a Healer check you, Hermione," said Harry, "No doubt things will be clearer to you, about Ron and Ginny, as well as Dumbledore."

"But Harry, he's got all these positions….." Hermione began to protest.

"Please, Hermione," Harry begged, "wait a bit. All will be explained soon."

Harry brought the pensives over and pointed them out in order. "These are solicitors' pensives, Hermione, vouched for by Amelia. She has watched all of them and is, to put it mildly, incensed." Harry said, in a somewhat deadened voice. "Please watch them all, they will answer every question I've avoided answering in the past. No more," his voice rose passionately, "no more meek Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, now I will be Lord Harry James Potter of House Potter and will be The-Man-Who-Lives!"

Harry leaned back a little and gestured to the phone then the pensives. Hermione nodded and made her way to the phone cabinet and, with a little difficulty, dialed the number on the old rotary dial phone, contacting her parents at their surgery, assuring them she was safe and would let them know what was happening when she saw them again.

Hermione walked back over to the pensives and dived into the first one without hesitation. Harry idly noted that that one had memories of what passed for his childhood and his 'oh so loving' relatives. When she returned, her eyes were streaming tears. She had heard his story in the Hospital Wing, but it became real as she watched it happen through his memories. She started to get up to give him a hug when he shook his head and indicated the pensive of everything he'd noticed in first year. As Hermione watched, she began noticing the same things, not to mention hearing Ron putting Harry down when he thought Harry wasn't present, then keeping people at a distance from Harry by claiming to be his best mate and that he didn't need anyone else.

She came out of the pensive steaming mad, and immediately dove into the third, with the entire Second year, the accusations that he was a burgeoning Dark Lord, abetted by both Malfoy and Ron, although the Twins did their best to deflect it by making jokes about it.

In his memories, she heard the basilisk in the walls, then watched as Harry defeated Sshassha and Riddle, getting the fang in his arm. The twin screams and Fawkes saving his life with her tears. As she was in the last pensive, Harry found an empty one and withdrew the memories of what happened between Fawkes saving him and his appearance in the Hospital Wing. He also made a note of showing the difference in his thought processes before and after the removal of the soul fragment, and the aftermath of discovering Salazar's portrait, finding out about Dobby considering himself as Harry's elf, and subsequently taking Dobby as his elf and the physical changes immediately apparent in Dobby's appearance and demeanour.

As she was still in the pensive, Harry quietly called Dobby, who appeared with a whisper quiet pop. "Dobby, please see if Salazar's portrait is done in the Chamber, if he is, please shrink him and bring him here, placing him in my rooms."

Dobby nodded, "Yes, Mr. Harry, I'll do that. Be right back."

Harry was stunned at Dobby's diction and guessed it was from Harry's own power and serving an ancient and powerful house, as well as wishing to please Harry, who considered him a friend, rather than a servant. Dobby quietly popped in and said, "It's done, Mr. Harry, he's set up in your sitting room, happy to be able to see out a window."

"Thank you, my friend," Harry said quietly. "As a reward, please see Madam Bones' elves to see if there is any work for a hard working, industrious elf."

Dobby nodded vigourously and quietly popped out.

Harry looked over and saw that Hermione was finished watching the pensives and looking at him, her face showing that she was thinking deeply, gently chewing on her lower lip, something that Harry found impossibly attractive, and as he looked in her eyes, he could see she was far away in her mind, turning over and most likely cataloguing what she had just witnessed in the pensives.

Harry continued watching and saw her eyes come back into focus. As soon as she recognized him, he braced himself and she flew over to him, again nearly breaking his ribs with one of her patented Hermy-hugs, after a few moments, "Herm…. Hermione," he gasped, "need to breathe!"

She blushed and loosened her arms but did not let go. It took her a few minutes realizing how much bigger he was than he used to be. It took her even longer to notice that he never flinched once, as he used to, when she hugged, while at the same time, realizing he had hugged her back, even moreso than while in the Hospital Wing.

Harry looked over Hermione's head to Amelia, flicking his eyes to Susan and then to the pensives. Amelia shook her head and mouthed "Not yet." Harry nodded and guided Hermione over to a loveseat and settled down with her practically in his lap.

Harry caught Susan's realization and bright red blush as she noticed Harry's differences in size, height and that he no longer looked like a nearly starved waif, instead, slightly larger and more muscular than a normal 13 year old boy. She glanced at Hermione and a look of disappointment flashed over her face before she looked away.

Amelia called for Mipsy and asked for tea and biscuits. After a couple minutes, she popped back in with a tray set up for high tea. Amelia cast a tempus charm and realized it was about four o'clock, time for tea. They each served themselves after Mipsy poured their tea and they adulterated it their favorite way. Gently grabbing a couple of ginger newt biscuits, Harry sat back and pondered where to go from here. He knew that Amelia and Augusta Longbottom had a tentative agenda for dealing with the headmaster. And from what Amelia had said earlier, Professor McGonagall wasn't too pleased, either.

Harry had a sudden thought. "Amelia, do you think that someone should see about analyzing the so-called wards that were supposed to protect me. The headmaster mentioned them once, and I always seemed to feel a little stronger and more clearheaded when I was at Hogwarts. Not as well as now, but I'm wondering if proximity might have something to do with that."

Amelia and Susan, as well as Hermione looked startled at that. Amelia said, after writing a quick note on a piece of parchment, "That sounds like a good idea, perhaps the Department of Mysteries can take a look, they know how to analyze the remnants of certain types of wards." She called Mipsy, "Mipsy, I don't trust an owl for this for their safety, I know you can get in and out without being hurt, would you please find the Unspeakable Croaker and take this note to him? Please make certain you aren't seen." As Mipsy nodded vigourously, Amelia sealed the parchment with a signet ring and handed it to her elf. Mipsy popped out and was back in a couple of minutes without the note.

"Done, Mistress Bonesy," Mipsy said proudly.

"Excellent, Mipsy," Amelia said, "for a reward, would you and Dobby clean the cellar and make it spotless?"

Harry smiled and called Dobby as Mipsy nodded her head, ears flapping wildly, "Dobby, please go with Mipsy and help her make the cellar spotless, I get the impression it's filthy."

Dobby nodded his had quickly, both elves creating a mild breeze from their flapping ears. Harry and Amelia both nodded and Dobby took Mipsy's hand and she popped them out of there with barely a whisper of sound.

Hermione rounded on Harry and would up to start a rant, Amelia saw this as Harry held up his hand to forestall said rant as Amelia left for a moment, then came back with a book.

Amelia said, "Hermione, before you start, please read this, it explains the house elf bond and was written by a house elf at the request of her master. It will explain many things that non-magicals do not know or understand."

"Hermione," Harry began, "I know you were about to start on how house elf bondage is slavery and slavery is wrong." Hermione nodded, face beginning to redden and start her rant again. "Please read the book, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask Dobby or Mipsy, if Amelia agrees, to explain from their point of view. We know Dobby was mistreated by his former owners, but he's my elf and friend now, and you know I won't mistreat him. And I doubt seriously if Amelia and Susan mistreat their elf or elves."

Hermione subsided, then eyed the thick book with a predatory gleam that Harry was familiar with. Amelia handed the book to Hermione and she went over to a comfortable chair and began reading.

Harry and Amelia looked at each other and grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.

What Horcrux? Chapter 13

**A/N: What started out as a short, one shot has turned into a short novella, perhaps. Only a couple or three chapters, trying to figure out why, according to Canon, if Basilisk venom destroys a horcrux and it's container, Harry would still have a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar after surviving a basilisk bite AND tears of the Phoenix, both of which would destroy something that evil.**

**A/N2: Thanks to Magitech for the idea of having the blood wards investigated for being tied to Harry rather than Petunia and using his magic to drain him. It will be investigated in this chapter, using a combination of CSI techniques suggested by Kazztar and possibly some techniques suggested by the television show "Bones" for the 'necropsy' of the ward. **

**Okay, people, what part of AU do you not understand? Yes, in canon, Harry floo'ed and ended up at Borgin and Burkes. THIS IS NOT CANON, it only follows it very, very loosely. PLEASE STOP THE REVIEWS POINTING THIS AND THE FACT THAT I HAVE REPEATED A COUPLE OF SCENES IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. I already have been made aware of this by more than 50 reviews. PLEASE STOP. Review if you must, or desire to, just please, stop pointing out the obvious.**

**A/N3: DISCLAIMER the Second: I do not own CSI: series or Bones and no infringement of those copyrights is intended. "Bones" rights belong to Kathy Reichs and the T.V. Series rights are owned by Fox Television. CSI: and all of it's spinoffs are owned by CBS Television.**

**No rights infringement is intended, only the magical version of the procedures used are mine, and freely available to other writers, I only ask that Kazztar and Hawk Wood get mentioned for credit.**

**Wow! Over 300 reviews! I am simply amazed and gratified. I have been called on a few things, mostly repetitions of Harry 'sharing' his so called life at Durzkeban and the two years, so far, at Hogwarts. I will not be rewriting at this time, as at the time, I was meaning for each repetition to go into more depth and to supply Amelia, the DMLE, Hermione, Susan, and eventually Neville and his Gran with more 'understanding' and, for the DMLE, evidence for prosecution. As stated in a previous AN/rant, while Harry appears to have super powers, the most important power that was unlocked was his mind. I prefer NOT to receive any more reviews on that subject. Reviews have, for the most part, enjoyable and quite a few have contained ideas that may be incorporated in the story. If so, you will receive credit in an AN. **

**Department of Mysteries, a few minutes after.**

Alejandro Croaker sat at his desk and perused the note that Amelia Bones had sent him. He was aware of the controversy over Harry Potter and had wanted to study his curse scar since that Halloween night, but was blocked on all fronts due to Albus Dumbledore.

Since the Department of Mysteries was nearly independent of the Ministry of Magic, only needing to submit budgets that were confirmed with no discussion, there was no oversight, no one, save the muggle Queen to answer too, since the Ministry of Magic was technically an autonomous part of the muggle government, with the Minister obligated to stay in minimal contact with the Prime Minister, whomever he or she may be at any time.

Croaker snorted to himself, knowing that most Ministers of Magic were contemptuous of muggles and gave only minimum lip service to this mandate. Croaker, however, and most of the Unspeakables had developed contacts, and often friends and colleagues among the muggle government, especially where law enforcement and research was concerned.

Croaker's secretary had managed to get a copy of Scrimgeur and Shacklebolt's forensic investigation report and made a few notes. He especially focused on the remnants of wards they had found. Nodding to himself, he touched a crystal on his desk, calling in what was considered the DoM's premier ward forensics team. He made a few notes, most especially the address and noted the report of the reversible _Obliviation_ with an eye to adding to it, should they need to contact her or she should catch them. He also noted they should be disillusioned, if at all possible, while investigating. Noticing another report under the first, he made a note to gently interrogate and then use a reversible _ Obliviation_ on Mrs. Figg, a squib and kneazle breeder that had been mentioned as a watcher on Harry Potter, seeing as she had sat him at times during his rather difficult childhood.

He looked up as his team entered and duplicated his notes, handing each a copy. "Handle this with extreme delicacy, we do not want to tip the person or persons who placed the wards that they are being examined. Follow each lead as far as possible without tipping their hand or hands. Also, handle Mrs. Figg as if she were a witch, not the contempt usually reserved for a squib, not only can she, most likely, provide additional confirmation of some of the findings of this report," pointing to the open one on his desk, "we need to get as much incontrovertible evidence, if it leads there, to be able to prosecute the warder or warders, if possible, in a way they can't get off if deemed guilty."

The team nodded and all read the CSI file as Croaker gave some thought to Harry Potter. Something was niggling in the back of his mind and he let it develop as the team got up and left after adding to the notes he'd given them. He remembered, suddenly, that Albus Dumbledore was the one to cast the Fidelius, and there was a record. He also recalled that Sirius Black was named Harry's Godfather and had taken the oaths. One stipulation of the Godparent oath was that anything to intentionally harm the godchild would immediately render them magicless or kill them. Since Sirius Black was still alive, then it followed that he could not have been the secret keeper and given the secret to Voldemort, it would have killed him before he was able to share the information.

He wrote a memo to Amelia Bones, added the information on the Godparent oath and sent it off to Amelia, marked "Eyes Only"

He touched another crystal to call his best legal investigator, writing down his suspicions. He did not need to tell them how to follow up, as the Unspeakable would discretely turn over every rock and log to find every scrap of information available, then follow up discretely.

The Unspeakable that answered did not say a word, nor did they take down their hood, without a word, Croaker gave them the parchment with notes and instructions. They nodded and left.

Number 4 Privet Drive

The two Unspeakables didn't bother to dress in muggle clothing as they apparated in disillusioned. Pulling out recording and analyzing instruments, they walked toward Number 4 and scanned the entire way. Once they arrived at the property line, they started scanning, finding the remnants of the wards. What surprised them was the fact that the so-called blood wards had, in fact, been tied directly to Harry and not his aunt. They found the wards would leech power from Harry, keeping what little of the unbound power he had available at a nearly constant drain. Add the physical problems as well as the lack of food, it was obvious that Harry just barely was able to survive. Any lesser powered wizard or witch would have died many years before. They also found that there was an amplifier portion that appeared to supplement the violence rune that their notes stated were on the vase. Finally, they pulled out the magical signature of the caster. They weren't particularly surprised to find the magical signature of Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.

They decided to make certain all their bases were covered, so they glamoured themselves and called on Mrs. Figg, slipping some Verituserum in her tea, they questioned her, she knew and had alerted the headmaster to Harry's abuse, but was ignored. Discretely casting a detection spell as Mrs. Figg went to make another pot of tea, they found multiple _Obliviations_ as well as loyalty and a mild confundus charms on her. They noticed that her core was bound, although it appeared that she was just above the level of a squib, if her core was unbound. They discretely added a reversible _Obliviation_ that was tied to all the others as well as a _Finite_ to the loyalty and confundus. They left and headed back to the DoM to make their report to Croaker in person.

The other Unspeakable was in the Ministry Archives, researching everything from the casting of the Fidelius in Godric's Hollow, noting the record stated that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, not Sirius Black, as everyone believed. Continuing research, they found no record of questioning or a trial for Sirius Black on the orders of Barty Crouch, Sr. as well as Dumbledore. They tracked down the reports from the murder of the twelve muggles and it was noted that Sirius Black was detained, stunned and transported directly to Azkaban, everything he was wearing and was in his clothes was logged in as evidence, though, again, no record of questioning, as required by Wizengamot law for Heirs of pureblood families.

The Unspeakable tracked down the evidence, noting that Black's wand was there, and no notation of any spells cast upon the wand to determine the last few spells cast by the wand. They immediately cast _Priori Incantatum_ and read the last six spells were various housekeeping spells, no blasting spell or anything that would have caused the explosion that killed the muggles and allegedly killed Pettigrew. As there had been no opportunity for Black to cast enough spells to clear any questionable ones, the Unspeakable made the connection that Sirius Black was illegally imprisoned and obviously innocent of what he was imprisoned for. This was logged in their notes and the evidence was confiscated, to be turned over to Croaker and, they supposed, eventually released to Amelia Bones.

Checking other records, the Unspeakable found the auto generated record that Black had, indeed, taken the old oaths as Godfather to Harry James Potter and any willful action he took that caused severe injury or harm to Harry would have either killed Black or turned him into a squib. Since Black was still alive and, by unbelieved reports, he was remarkably sane after 11 years of being subjected to Dementors, obviously, to the Unspeakable, Black had not been the one to betray the Potters.

The Unspeakable noted the evidence, where it was and how to retrieve it, created a memo and sent it, with a copy to Croaker, on to Amelia. Little did the Unspeakable know that their note was nearly word for word the same as that sent by Croaker to Amelia, aside from adding the evidence gathered from the wand.

The Unspeakable continued to chase down evidence supporting what they had found so far, finding no evidence refuting it, although the few reports found, only showed opinions that Black was guilty. The Unspeakable ran across a reference to a prophesy regarding Harry and checked in the DoM prophecy room, finding that a prophesy sphere was there that indicated a prophesy regarding Harry Potter and Voldemort. Since the prophecy could not be removed, they noted it for their report.

Going back to their desk, the Unspeakable wrote up a report and charmed it so only Croaker and those he gave permission to could read with an addition that the Unspeakable themselves would forget the report once it was delivered until the report was made public or Croaker released it to them. They hand carried the report and placed it into Croaker's in tray then left, forgetting the report and the work that went into it. As this was a normal occurrence for them, they thought nothing of it as they left.

During the same time frame in Diagon Alley

Augusta Longbottom was slightly upset to find that her son's wand was blocking her nephew Neville's use of magic and making him appear to be a near squib. She took Amelia's advice, putting her son Frank's wand on display to honor him and now they were about to enter Ollivanders to match Neville with a wand.

Ollivander was as creepy as usual, first asking Augusta to let him check her wand, then pulling out the tuning machine and dropping her wand into it. After the machine finished, he handed her wand back. As she took it in hand, she noticed that it seemed to fit her even better than when she received it after her 11th birthday. Raising an eyebrow at it, she looked back to Ollivander and told him that they were here to get Neville's first wand.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom, I expected you here a couple of years ago," he said.

"Well, I was using my dad's wand, and it didn't work too well," Neville said.

"You'd have had better luck," Ollivander said, "if you had tried to use your mother's wand, although it would still have fought you."

Neville nodded, and Augusta said, "We're here to see if we can find a wand for Neville."

Ollivander nodded and set his measuring tape on Neville while he went and started pulling boxes from shelves. When he returned, he snapped his fingers and the measuring tape dropped to the counter. He started handing Neville wands and pulling them away before he could really try them. He looked closely at Neville and gestured for him and Augusta to follow as he flicked his wand, locking the door and flipping the sign to say closed.

He had Neville test the wood blocks, he chose American Cyprus with clematis vine entwined and grown into it, then he sent Neville to the jars containing core materials. Neville found unicorn tail hair, freely given, Welsh green dragon scale and _Mimbulus Mimbltonia_ sap.

"Quite the unusual combination, and three core materials, while not common, will work well together, and will handle huge amounts of power, Power that I sense you have in abundance, Mr. Longbottom."

Augusta looked startled at that.

"Please give me an hour and when you return, Mr. Longbottom, you will have your wand."

Augusta and Neville nodded and left. They headed to Twillfit and Tattings to get Neville new robes and a new dress and robe combination for Augusta. Once they finished, almost two hours later, they returned to Ollivander's and picked up Neville's wand. In a fit of generosity, Augusta got Neville a dragonhide arm holster in hopes that Neville, who was somewhat clumsy, would be able to protect his wand better. After paying, Ollivander threw a wand care kit into their bag. Neville put the holster on, and, after trying the levitation spell on the counter bell, noticed that, not only did he perform the spell flawlessly, but he had complete control. He set the bell down back on the counter precisely in the spot it had rested before. He looked more closely at his wand, it looked nearly alive, the vine winding around it a different shade and made the wand look like fresh wood, just picked and finished. He loved the look of his wand and the feel of power and, more importantly, control he had with it, made him happier than getting his Hogwarts letter had. Neville holstered his wand with a satisfied smile and noticed the gobsmacked look on Augusta's face. It morphed to a look of pride, a look Neville had seldom seen in his life. Neville paid for the wand and offered his grandmother his arm to escort her. She took it with another look of pride and stepped out lively on Neville's arm.

Augusta thought to herself, if getting his own wand was all it took to put some stiffness in his backbone, and she was still unbelieving of the power and precision she witnessed when Neville performed the levitation charm. Her opinion of Neville changed right then, proud that he was much more powerful than she had believed and resolved to treat Neville as the Scion of an Ancient and Noble house that he was. She also noted that he moved much more confidently, with none of the clumsy bumbling she was used to seeing. She resolved to speak to her brother, the one that dropped him out of the third story window, making Neville bounce, realizing that she and her brother had nearly killed her grandson over the years to force accidental magic out of it. She was ashamed that she spent the first 13 years of Neville's life trying to impose her idea of what he should be and nearly stunting his development as a powerful wizard, trying to mold him into a copy of his father.

She resolved to change her treatment of him, paying more attention to his development as well as his schoolwork which, with a shock, showed that he was near the top of his year's grades, but went mostly unnoticed due to his shy and retiring nature that she could see she had forced on him. She felt shame.

More gently than she'd ever spoken to him, she asked, "Neville, would you take a foolish old lady to lunch? We have much to talk about."

"Certainly, Gran, will the Leaky be all right?" he asked.

"Only of they have a private room available," she answered, "we have much to talk about and I have much to atone for."

Neville blushed slightly but steered her to the Leaky Cauldron and had Tom set them up with a private room after perusing the menu and ordering.

They went to the private room and settled in. Once they had been served, Augusta sealed the door and put up charms to block being overheard and to prevent scrying.

"Neville, please hear me out before saying anything," Augusta said. Neville nodded and slowly ate his meal.

"Grandson," she began, "you showed me a few minutes ago how wrong I have been about you." She held up her hand to forestall any protest from Neville. "I always tried to mold you into your father before what happened and I was wrong. I treated you as a squib because I was afraid you would be one, and after I died, there would be no one to carry on the Longbottom name and legacy. In doing so, I wronged you. You are your own man and, as demonstrated, a powerful wizard, when given a wand that was meant for you. Amelia Bones suggested that we retire your father's wand and get you your own. At first, I was offended, thinking if the wand was good enough for your father, it would suffice for you. It wasn't as if getting you a new wand would stress the Longbottom family, the amount is a trifle."

"No, the fault was mine. I needlessly put obstacles in your way as you were growing up, as well as belittling your Herbology talent, thinking it was beneath the dignity of the son of an Auror to dig in the dirt. I failed to see what your school grades showed, you have an amazing talent with plants, especially magical ones. A talent I am proud of you for. Your uncle will be banned from the estate until he accepts that you are a powerful wizard and will grow more powerful as you become older." She stopped and looked at Neville lovingly. "I hope you will forgive me for this, but, starting this summer, you will let me intensify the training in estate management and so forth that the Heir of an Ancient and Noble house must learn. You will take over management of the House of Longbottom and become the Longbottom of Longbottom before long. I am getting old and tired, and I want you prepared."

She held up her hand again, forestalling any interruption, "Sadly, your father will never be able to take up this mantle, you will need to be prepared soon. Amelia Bones and I are working on something that could change the entire face of the Wizarding world and, to be truthful, it is dangerous and I'm not certain I will survive it. I will need you to be prepared for it."

"Thanks to Harry Potter who, according to Amelia Bones, thinks very highly of you, and it was his suggestion that you get a new wand. He could see the trouble you were having and, once you had used his wand successfully, it seems he could tell that your father's wand was fighting you, he convinced Amelia and she convinced me. Now that you are free to develop as you should, speak with Harry. If you rekindle the alliance between our houses, as we have always, as Longbottoms, fought along side of, and supported House Potter, as they have reciprocated, then the two of you will be a major force to be reckoned with." Augusta finished her speech and her lunch and watched Neville as he mulled over everything she said, looking down at his plate as he ate.

Neville looked up and Augusta saw the steely resolve that she used to see in her husband's and son's eyes. "Gran, I will continue to keep the House Longbottom as great as it always has been and will offer Harry the alliance of House Longbottom, as well as help him become the lord that House Potter needs and deserves. Harry is my friend, he also believed in me when no one, not even myself, did. He showed me that I could do the magic and now, with your support, I will become one of the best Longbottom of Longbottoms that I can be, bringing honor to House Longbottom."

Augusta nodded and said, "I know, now, that you can and will."

"Since we will be working hard on estate management and so forth, will you consent to teach Harry as well as give Hermione Granger lessons in comportment and etiquette? She will soak it up like a sponge and make certain your lessons will not be wasted," Neville asked.

Augusta looked a little startled. "She's a muggle born, isn't she?"

"Does it matter, Gran?" Neville asked. "She is the most brilliant witch at Hogwarts and, most likely, if not Harry's wife in the future, will certainly be a part of his life and can help guide him, once she learns what is needed for our society. She has been changing from a confused muggle born, her intense desire to learn and understand will probably make her even more successful in joining magical society than any muggle born since Lily Potter."

Augusta nodded slowly, surprising Neville by considering his request and giving it more serious thought than anything he'd ever asked before. He felt a wave of love and respect for the older woman, since she'd laid her soul bare to him a few minutes before.

Augusta nodded, "Neville, please convey an invitation to Lord Potter and Miss Granger for those lessons, they can be held at Longbottom Manor, and my brother will be banned until you return to Hogwarts. I believe that Madam Bones is currently his guardian, so please extend the invitation to her niece, Susan, too."

Neville blushed a little, he had known Susan most of their lives and recently began seeing her as more than just a friend he grew up with. "I will, Gran, and thank you in advance."

They finished their lunch and Augusta took Neville back to Hogwarts then headed back home. She floo'ed Amelia to have her expect the invitations.

Neville immediately went to his dorm, pulling out parchment and quill and ink and, using his best calligraphy, wrote a letter to Harry, then Hermione, then Susan.

Dear Lord Harry Potter /Miss Hermione Granger/Scion Susan Bones,

_This is to inform you that my grandmother, Lady Augusta Longbottom, will be giving me lessons on estate management, comportment in the magical world and etiquette in Wizarding society. At my request, she has directed me to offer you the opportunity to attend these lessons to either learn these lessons or, in Susan's case, refresh the lessons learned before Hogwarts._

_These lessons will be held at Longbottom Manor on days to be decided. Please consider this invitation, as it will ease and enhance your experience in the Wizarding society once we graduate from Hogwarts._

_Sincerely_

_Neville Franklin Longbottom_

_Scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom_

_Future Longbottom of Longbottom_

Neville checked his calligraphy, saw that it was neat and clear, sealed each letter with his Heir ring and walked up to the owlry and selected one of the stronger school owls after spelling each letter sealed so only the recipient could open it without destroying it. He tied the letters to the leg of the owl after telling it they would most likely be found at Bones Manor.

In the Headmaster's office, sometime the same day.

Albus Dumbledore sat glowering in his chair at his desk, sucking on a lemon sherbet candy, unable to tale pleasure from his candy. He had tried to get to Harry and modify his memory and behaviour to reflect his image of the proper martyr who would sacrifice himself to provide the same protection his mother had given him, but extending to the entire wizarding population of Britain, and weakening Voldemort enough that he, Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Gellert Grindlewald, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, _de facto _leader of the European and British magical society, could swoop in and defeat Voldemort and perk up his flagging popularity by giving the magical world another reason to worship him, making his Greater Good closer to being implemented.

He was so caught up in his dark musings that he never noticed all the little gadgets that were tied to all the spells and charms on Harry Potter had stopped working with no alarms. He didn't notice that the one that monitored the wards on Number 4 would have notified him that magicals were near the edges of the wards around Number 4, nor that the one that monitored the rune that magnified the hate and distrust in that household had stopped working. Normally, he wouldn't pay attention to it, except during the summer holidays when Harry was in the house. Unknown to Albus, the ritual that shielded the observers and the hundreds of feet of earth and stone between the ritual cave and the surface blocked any notifications of these monitors. It would be too late to do anything about it when he noticed. What he didn't know, is that it was too late once the ritual was finished.

He was contemplating telling Harry that a prophecy existed, but not the exact wording, until he could figure out a way to twist it to show Harry that his sacrifice was necessary and unavoidable. If he could get Harry to sign over control of his vaults, that would be even better. If he couldn't do that, manipulate Harry into a marriage contract with the youngest Weasley, giving Molly and him, Albus, joint control over the vaults. And he would be able to manipulate Molly into giving him control, throwing a few million galleons her way under her Prewitt maiden name.

He mulled over what had happened since Harry appeared in the hospital ward and was having trouble accepting that Harry had changed that much. He had no idea what made Harry insist on the Aurors or the reason he, the Headmaster, was kept out until Madam Bones was there with a dicta quill, as if taking testimony.

He had to find out what Harry had said before he was allowed in and find a way to make anything that would reflect badly on him or the school disappear from files as well as from the minds of the witnesses.

Albus' hand brushed the Elder Wand and a small part of his mind noted that, while the wand never felt warm as his original wand did, it seemed to feel colder, somewhat more hostile.

Shrugging his shoulders, he called an elf for tea and sipped, looking out his window at the Forbidden Forest, unable to work out what felt off since Harry slew the basilisk and saved Ginevra Weasley and destroyed the horcrux diary. It was too badly damaged and the magic disrupted for him to learn much from it. The basilisk venom had damaged it beyond his ability to study the magic that held the soul piece in stasis and he was certain there was a compulsion on it at one time, to make someone with a weak enough mind, such as a love struck, pre-pubescent girl like Ginevra to write in it and share her very soul. Sighing, he dropped that line of thought and gave thought to starting the search for a new DADA professor for the next year.

He smiled to himself and almost cackled in glee when he remembered Remus Lupin, he was a Defense Master, something very difficult for someone with his affliction, he owed the Headmaster favors, since he allowed him to go to school at Hogwarts, and he had been a close friend of James and Lily Potter and might be able to get Harry to see that the headmaster had his best interests in mind, doing him a favor by hiring one of his father's best friends. Albus knew that Remus believed that Black was guilty of betraying the Potters and killing Pettigrew and 12 muggles before being tossed in Azkaban. And, having his affliction, having quarters at the school, and being able to have Severus brew anything needed for him, Albus wouldn't have to pay top galleon. Due to his Mastery, he would have to pay him a bit more than a normal DADA professor, but not as much as some of those that had been on staff for years, though he could report paying top galleon to the Board of Governors and pocket the difference.

Satisfied, he wrote a letter, inviting Remus to apply for the position then sent it off.

A/N: Many reviewers have pointed that in a couple of chapters I have repeated a couple things, such as information about Neville's wand. Also, in different places, that Harry repeated himself while sharing his life up to date. As a good portion of the story was written at 4 am after a couple of very bad, very short previous nights, I hope that people can STOP TELLING ME WHAT I'VE ALREADY BEEN TOLD BY MORE THAN A DOZEN REVIEWS. I do not mind the fact that it had been noticed, but I'd rather NOT be reminded time after time of it. If you think you have spotted something that needs my attention, please check previous reviews to see if I have already been notified. As for suggestions about elements to add to the story, if I think they are usable, I will use them, giving credit to the person that gave the tip. Once again, there will be NO ships sailing with the 13/14 year old children. No H/Hr, no HP/SB, and definitely no HP/AB and no harem. No ships sailing among the children in the story. Please refrain from suggesting, asking or demanding a ship.

**HW**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and ideas are owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing companies. I make no money at that, I am just playing in her sandbox.

What Horcrux? Chapter 14

**A/N: Guest, reviewer of Chapter 13, yes, Harry will not immediately trust and be happy to meet Remus, at first, after all, he apparently never made the effort, as far as Harry knows, to try to contact him while he was being abused by the Dursleys. Petunia has already been 'questioned' by the DMLE, haven't figured out a way to get Vernon to brag about the treatment yet.**

**As for guest reviewer, Zik. Have you never heard of the circulatory system? One of the first places blood goes when pumped, after the lungs, is the brain. So, it is entirely possible for the venom to affect the brain, and Voldemort's soul fragment before it kills Harry, whose life is saved with phoenix tears. Wouldn't matter where he was bitten, though it would get to his brain faster than if he'd been bitten in the ass, as an example, rather than his arm.**

**A/N2: Reviewer Navi Ukjent Pointed out that Thomas Aquinas could not have translated Lucrezia Borgia's work into English, so I am correcting this to show Sir Isaac Newton doing it, seeing as he was around in the 1600's (After Lucrezia Borgia), was familiar with Latin, and dabbled in alchemy, so would be a perfect person to tranliterate.**

Somewhere in Britain, a few hours later.

Remus Lupin woke up groaning at the insistent tapping by an owl at his window.

Groaning, since last night was a particularly bad one, he creakily made his way to the window, wondering who would be sending him mail, with his affliction, and his only living friend in Azkaban, would be writing him. Digging out a couple of owl treats, he gave them and a bowl of water to the owl after removing the letter. He set it on the table, leaving the window open and made himself some tea to try and wake up.

When he returned to the table, he noted the owl had left, he closed the window and sat down, looking at the letter, drinking his tea to wake up his mind before he turned the letter over and saw the green ink and loopy writing he recognized as Dumbledore's hand. Wondering why he would be writing him, he broke the seal and read the contents.

On first reading, he thought it might be a joke until he remembered that, even as a student, the DADA professor had never stayed more than a year. Shrugging, believing that it was too early to consider, he looked into his pantry's meagre contents and made a breakfast that would be considered a mere snack by most standards, but had to suffice as he was always having money issues because his affliction kept him from keeping a steady job.

He didn't even curse Fenrir Greyback anymore, being a futile exercise, because he was the cause of Remus' affliction. Remus Lupin was a werewolf and last night was a full moon. This kept him from keeping a job for long because he had to take a couple of days off leading to the full moon and a couple of days after to recover. Since he couldn't get a job in the wizarding world, due to prejudiced laws and fear, most of his jobs were in the muggle world, but few employers would keep an employee that had to take five or six days in a row off each month.

He poured himself another cup of tea and walked to his back door, standing in the doorway and looking out, eyes not really seeing anything as he mentally argued with himself, wanting a steady income and monthly supply of Wolfsbane potion and balance that with the fact he'd have to live in the castle and dangerously close to the children on full moon nights.

Was a steady income and supply of the potion worth putting those children in peril each month? He couldn't decide right now. He would think on it, and in a couple of days, when he had to go into town for supplies, using his meagre savings, post a letter to Dumbledore, telling him he was giving the pros and cons serious thought.

With a tired sigh, he found the owl post office and sent a letter to the headmaster, letting him know he was giving it serious consideration, but had some reservations, such as needing a private, secure area where he would pose no danger to the students and his colleagues, should he take the position. He walked out, more depressed than before he wrote the letter, but perking up a little as he realized that he would finally get to see Harry, whom he hadn't seen since before James, Lily and Harry went under the Fidelius before being betrayed by the Secret Keeper and then killed by Voldemort.

He got somewhat depressed again as he realized that it had been 11, nearly 12 years since he'd seen Harry and wondered how he'd grown up, especially since Albus had told him he was taking Harry to Petunia. The headmaster refused to listen to the fact that Remus knew the kind of person Petunia was as well as her bully of a husband.

Remus started to get angry that the Headmaster had kept refusing him permission to see Harry as he was growing up, citing that he'd had to put up Dark Creature wards to protect Harry and Remus, as a werewolf, was considered a Dark Creature, so was unable to approach. He still kicked himself for not insisting more, and giving up before Harry was 5, since his 'furry little problem' as Lily always described it. He smiled sadly as she would tease him that, while he turned into a bloodthirsty, ravening beast one night a month, she, and every normal witch, turned into a bloodthirsty, ravening beast five days a month.

He stopped in a shop and ordered and drank a hot chocolate, even though it was rather hot and muggy and ended up being more depressed since Lily had turned him into a chocolate fiend. Turning his mind back to the headmaster's offer, he stayed depressed since he wouldn't have his best friends there with him, three were dead and one was in prison for killing or setting up the situation for the other two to be killed and their child nearly killed. He growled under his breath about Sirius' betrayal. He picked up a Daily Prophet and scanned it, nothing worth worrying about, except that a new Undersecretary of Minister Fudge's seemed to be pushing another werewolf and 'dark creature' control bill, designed to make his already poor lot in life even worse. That made up his mind. A steady job, steady income, no expenses, save clothes, a safe place once a month and, best of all, free Wolfsbane potion, even if brewed by that poor excuse of a human, Severus Snape. Remus knew that Severus was a poor excuse for a teacher and all around miserable person, but he couldn't deny that the man was a genius with potions, and was credited with the creation and improvement of Wolfsbane potion.

He decided the pros outweighed the cons and returned to the owl post office and wrote the headmaster his acceptance of the position, enquiring when he should get to Hogwarts and begin working on the syllabi for all seven years. He had the books in mind for the classes and put the suggestion in the letter to save time and be included when the letters went out for the next school year. Sending it off, he walked home, feeling slightly lighter, as the books he'd suggested were updated versions of the best from his years at Hogwarts. He was a little concerned, since there was a full moon on August 29th , two days before the Hogwarts Express took the students to the school on September 1st. He knew he would be in no shape to apparate, so decided he'd ride the Express, maybe get a chance to meet and get to know Harry before classes started. He wanted to try to get the feel of the boy, since suspecting that he would have a difficult time being raised by Petunia and that bully, Vernon.

He growled under his breath again as he thought about Vernon. The wolf in him did not like Vernon, seeing him as the bully he was, then he quashed it, feeling like a hypocrite, as many of the pranks he and James and Sirius and Peter played on Slytherins, especially Severus Snape, crossed the line from being pranks to being outright bullying. He hoped that Harry would not be carrying on that legacy, even if he knew of it.

Reaching home, be pulled out his meagre wardrobe and did what he could to spruce up the shabby robes and other clothes, realizing that they had been repaired too many times from normal wear and tear. Most of his clothes he'd had since his seventh year at Hogwarts, the last time he could afford to buy decent second hand robes and the years showed. He found the best of the lot, still shabby looking and spruced it up, setting it aside and, digging his old school trunk out, carefully packed the rest of the good robes, then began packing books, mostly his seven years of DADA books, as well as those he had used to get his Defense Mastery, and a few other subjects since he was ever the eclectic reader, reading anything that caught his attention to read 27 nights a month and safely put away for the 28th night. After finishing this task, he took a book he'd only read a dozen times, thinking about another perk of teaching at Hogwarts was access to the Library. That perked him up a bit as he unshrunk what little he has purchased and made himself a cup of tea, and sat down at his kitchen table to read and sip.

Headmaster's office, a couple of hours later:

Albus was in the process of drafting a letter in his mind to try to convince Remus to take the position when another post owl flew in and delivered Remus' acceptance letter. With a smirk worthy of a Slytherin, he composed his reply, giving Remus the rate of pay, agreeing to the books he'd recommended. In spite of trying to dumb down the curriculum to make the wizarding world more pliable, he really was appalled by the lack of quality of DADA professors since Tom Riddle had applied and was tired enough of hiring a new one, sometimes two new ones every year. He just wasn't appalled enough to see if the rumoured curse on the position was, in fact, true and trying to get it dispelled, as, in the long run, it would help keep the sheep from possessing the skills or, as the Americans, uncouth as they were, put it, the gumption to protest when his Greater Good was the law of the magical land.

He was a little concerned that Harry might actually learn something useful, but remembered that third year was mostly magical creatures and how to protect against them. Snorting with suppressed mirth, he realized that there was probably nothing that Harry would earn this year that would allow him to even have a chance to do more than weaken Tom enough to allow him, Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Head Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, to be the first person in history to defeat two Dark Lords in his lifetime. His name would go down in History next to Myrddyn Emrys, Arthur Pendragon, and be even more famous than Nicholas Flamel, once a mentor to him.

Grabbing another sherbet lemon, glad most of the staff was busy with the last days of the term as the students recovered from end of term tests, OWLs and NEWTs, he had time to visualize his dream being implemented and he, himself, essentially Emperor of the entire Magical world..

Bones Manor, that same afternoon:

Harry was reading over his second year Potions text, referring to his 1001 Magical Plants and his Magical creatures book, finally understanding how magical plants, parts of animals and even some minerals could combine to create the various potions in the curriculum. Still needing to get a good feel of the subject, he called Mipsy and asked her if Bones Manor had a book that detailed the very basics of potion making, as he still wasn't certain he understood why stirring clockwise would give different results than stirring anticlockwise (1). Since he'd been cooking since he was five, he did understand that temperature was critical in some steps, but a few of the recipes was counterintuitive and seemed wrong on many fronts.

Mipsy popped out, no doubt asking Amelia that question, then popped back in with a book simply entitled "Basics for Understanding Potions", thanking the elf, he looked at the author and his jaw dropped when he saw it was written by Lucrezia Borgia and translated to English by Sir Isaac Newton. He remembered history touched on the Borgia's while he still attended mundane school, but, as he and his classmates were ten years old, the class didn't delve too deeply into the subject. He'd done some supplemental reading at the Little Whinging library, having used it as a sanctuary from Dudley and his gang, as they wouldn't dream of entering a library.

He settled into reading the book when he heard a gasp. He looked up and saw Hermione looking open mouthed and gobsmacked as she read the author's and translator's names. She got a predatory gleam in her eyes when she read the title. "Harry? May I read that when you are finished?" she begged.

Harry replied, "Better ask Amelia, it's a first edition of the translation, she may not want it handled too much."

Hermione nodded and settled back to continue reading the book on house elves. Harry wondered if the book had a scent only Hermione could pick up, as she managed to check out each book he was using as he opened it for the first time. Smiling to himself at the fact that his friend was so enamoured of books that she would live in a library, it seemed, if she could get away with it.

Meanwhile, Amelia had explained to Susan what was happening, and that Harry would be staying there for the foreseeable future and a few suspicions about the headmaster, sharing a few things that had been discovered in the last 24 to 48 hours. Susan was appalled and upset and had to go lie down. Amelia went over to the mundane phone and called the Granger's again, confirming that Hermione had arrived safely and would be welcome to stay as long as needed, as where the Drs Granger. Since the summer hols were just about to start, John and Phyllis Granger (2) were welcome to take some time to stay at Bones Manor and be with Hermione at no cost, a sort of mini vacation until the reason Hermione was pulled out early was settled. They said they would think about it, but were leaning toward accepting, since it would allow them to be with Hermione in a relatively stress free environment. Ending the call on this positive note, Amelia called for tea and sipped before going to her office and working on some of the work she always brought home, reviewing Auror reports, signing off on them, dropping them into her outbox, where they were magically transmitted to the archives. She saw a spelled memo appear in her In box and opened it, reading the report from Croaker about the wards at Number 4, silently grinding her teeth when she saw they had been draining what little magical power that Dumbledore had left unblocked, nearly rendering Harry a squib while there. She blew her top and was thankful for the silencing charms and wards that she had put up on her office when she read the researcher's report about Harry's history, and the report about Sirius Black, especially when it was reported that there was no way possible for Black to have betrayed the Potters, his Godfather's Oath would have killed him before he could. She began cursing even more vilely when she read that, in at least three places other than the Potter's wills, it was recorded that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper.

She went to her floo and floo'ed the Auror ready room, catching Kingsley before he could leave and giving him an order to check the book if births and deaths and see if Peter Pettigrew was listed anywhere since November 1st, 1981 to date. Sighing that no one had thought of that before, she gave Kingsley authorization to bring Sirius Black back from Azkaban and stash him in a safehouse only known to Kingsley and her, and to do it as discretely as possible, giving him the chance to clean up and recover somewhat from his exposure, good food, a warm place to stay and no Dementors. He was to act as disdainfully toward Black while in public, but to treat him as the Lord of an Ancient and Noble house that he was.

Kingsley stated he understood and would do it personally as soon as he could create a transfer parchment and would head for Azkaban within half an hour. Nodding her acceptance, she ended the call. She then called Augusta, gave her a brief explanation, especially reminding her of the Godfather's Oath. Being one who believed in the older ways, she accepted Amelia's decision. They spoke for a few minutes as the old friends they were and Amelia mentioned that she had taken Susan and Hermione from the school early, since end of term tests were complete, due to the feeling that she couldn't trust the headmaster to not _Obliviate _either Hermione or Susan, since Hermione was close to Harry and Susan, because of who Amelia was. Nodding thoughtfully, Augusta thought about it briefly and came to the decision to pull Neville early, since he was a friend of Harry's. Amelia ended the call with the invitation for Augusta and Neville to visit any time.

Augusta agreed for a couple days later, to give everyone a chance to relax and recover from the excitement.

Longbottom Manor, ten minutes later:

Augusta floo'ed to the Three Broomsticks and strode up to Hogwarts, withdrawal parchment in her hand. She found Minerva McGonagall immediately and handed her the parchment. With her eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hairline, she called a school house elf and had him find and bring Neville to her office.

As soon as he showed up, "Gran!" he exclaimed, "is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Neville, but we're leaving early, I'll explain when we get home." Nodding, Neville accepted that from both the respect he had for his grandmother from a lifetime of obedience as well as knowing, now, she really would explain at the proper time. Within minutes, the elf showed up with Neville's neatly packed trunk. Minerva offered her floo to avoid a scene in the Great Hall, as dinner was about to be served.

Thanking Minerva and asking her to visit for tea a couple days after end of term, both Longbottoms floo'ed home.

Minerva wasn't worried about Albus noticing the three students missing until the end of year feast, the night before leaving for the hols, as it was one of the few mandatory attendance meals. By then, Minerva smirked to herself, Albus may have even more to garner his attention and may not even notice. She was happy, too, believing that she'd be rid of that miserable Sassenach Severus, too, if Amelia's hints were to be believed.

She had a sobering thought for a moment, since she was Deputy Headmistress, it would probably fall to her to take over if Albus was removed from his position. It would be her remit to hire a replacement for Severus as well as the now again vacant DADA professor, and, if she was appointed Headmistress, she had some ideas on how to bring Hogwarts back up to being the premier magical school in Europe.

Thinking about it, she started making a list. Ask Charity Burbage to change from Muggle Studies, which Minerva knew was a joke and badly out of date, to teaching a new course, compulsory for muggleborn and muggle raised, and hire an actual muggleborn or muggle raised to teach Muggle Studies after bringing it up to date, making it compulsory for wizard raised and purebloods. She knew that would be very unpopular, but she was tired of the attitudes of the purebloods, even though she was one, herself, but didn't hold muggles and their culture in contempt as the less tolerant purebloods did. She made a note to retire or exorcise Cuthbert Binns, idly wondering if he was being paid still, and if so, where did his salary go.

She made another note to contact the broom companies and try to get good, used and safe brooms for the school for flying lessons and binning the current worn out trash that caused injuries every year.

She decided that, while she would let Sybil Trelawny stay, a student would have to demonstrate a talent for Seeing, otherwise, she'd have to teach the less obnoxious fortune telling so that the students who took it would be able to recognize fraud as well as a true Seer. Sybil would have to agree and teach or she'd have to be sacked.

She would have to get someone to take up at least some of her Transfiguration classes as well as head of Gryffindor and get together with Pomona and Filius to find a head of Slytherin. She decided then and there, if she was promoted to Headmistress that the head of Slytherin would be a full time job, perhaps some tutoring on the side for whatever their specialty was. No longer would that particular house be given the freedom it had under Severus.

She hoped that, if she had to find a new Potions Professor, she could find someone that actually taught and had a less ….. abrasive….personality.

She put her quill down and sighed, carefully drying the ink of her list, understanding that this could all be nothing but idle speculation and wishful thinking. She transfigured a small safe like area in her desk and placed her list there, sealing the opening with a low powered, nearly undetectable camouflage spell than even Albus would have a difficult time detecting, then placed a notice me not spell on it, geared specifically to Albus.

She left for dinner and had a pleasant conversation with Filius and Pomona while watching her lions and keeping an eye on Slytherin house. For the life of her, though, she couldn't remember what she and Filius and Pomona had discussed at dinner. She did notice that Albus was not present, assuming he was taking dinner in his quarters.

Of course, she had the misfortune of having to see Ronald Weasley eat, making her lose her appetite. She knew Molly Weasley and couldn't believe that she let him get away with the lack of table manners and disgusting way of talking with his mouth so full he could barely close his mouth, dribbling partially chewed food and other less identifiable things. She pitied his dinner companions who had a much closer view, and if she interpreted their expressions correctly, having to listen to him eat. She knew that Percy would be berating him, as would the twins. He saw Ginevra trying to ignore her brother and be mostly invisible herself.

Minerva sighed to herself, she'd suggested a mind healer to Arthur and Molly, even knowing their financial situation and doubted the girl would get any help. She could almost predict there would be some bad effects left from spending most of a year being possessed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as well as guilt from being the one to loose the basilisk, luckily no one was killed this time and the petrified ones had recovered, even Sir Nicholas. Then again, you cannot kill a ghost. She looked over and saw Filch glaring at the students, Mrs. Norris tightly held, as if he were afraid to let her go again.

Back at Bones Manor, shortly after dinner:

Amelia was in her office when Kingsley floo called to tell her the package was delivered safely and was out cold, probably from relief. He'd even played his part well, even if unknowingly, as a sullen, barely conscious prisoner, until they got to the safehouse, he was pointed to a wardrobe full of clothes and robes about his size before his 'vacation at Club Azkaban' as he'd joked. He'd thanked Kingsley, remembering him from before this all happened and had offered an oath that he'd be a good boy and not try to escape. He knew that Pettigrew was still alive and in hiding, but not where.

Amelia gave Kingsley a well done gave him the next day off if he wanted, thanking her, Kingsley declined, he wanted to be available and as a witness at Sirius' questioning.

Amelia nodded and ended the floo call.

Harry and Hermione and Susan, surprisingly enough to Amelia, were all working on their summer assignments. Harry seemed to pick things up as fast as Hermione and Susan was a very close third. Amelia knew that Susan was bright, but hadn't realized that she was nearly on Hermione's and, apparently Harry's level.

Amelia let them be and headed to her office to clear up any new paperwork. She noticed a couple of new things in her in tray and checked them, saw they were the reports on the remnants of the wards at Number 4 and the associated report on the secret keeper on record of Godric's Hollow. She was not surprised that the caster of both was the Headmaster but had to resort to calming exercises when she saw what powered those wards on Number 4.

She turned to the supplemental report and didn't seem to be surprised that it was clear that not only wasn't Sirius Black the secret keeper because of the magical oaths taken as Harry's Godfather would have killed him or turned him into a squib before having the chance to give any information that could cause Harry any harm, but he was not guilty of Pettigrew's "murder", at least by using anything more lethal than cleaning charms on his clothes, most likely.

Amelia was still missing a couple of pieces of information, hopefully, to be provided by questioning Sirius. She felt her magic responding to a vow and nodded to herself. She no longer had to worry about Sirius doing something even stupider than the night he went after Pettigrew.

She got up, seeing the time, and found that Harry, Hermione and Susan were just chatting, barely awake and sent them to bed, Mipsy having opened another bedroom adjacent to Susan's with a shared bathroom. The young people got up and followed the elves to bed with no complaints.

Harry hugged both girls good night, shocking Hermione as he was the one that initiated the hug, something she couldn't remember him ever having done. They each went to their own beds, Harry pausing to clear his mind and file the day's memories properly. In his mind, he eyed the room with the unknown memories, but left them alone and went to sleep.

British term, means the same as counterclockwise.

Dan and Emma (Referring to Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson) is just too much of an overused cliché, so I chose John and Phyllis just to be contrary.


End file.
